Here and Now
by mojor
Summary: J/7. stand alone story. Another old one. No idea what it's about.
1. Chapter 1

**2012- author's note- If you're here looking for Castle then this is not it! **

**To those of you who PMed me and asked for the rest of this series- god, luv ya! LOL! I'm not re-reading this, and i wrote it sooooooo long ago! I have no idea what it's even about but when scrolling my harddrive looking for it I found a heap of J/7 fics so i'll post the lot as soon as I work out what order they go in. It's probably crap. Sorry!**

**Cheers!**

**I found this on my hard drive with two different names and one had three parts and the other four. I've not read through it so if the chapters don't line up or something else is hinky let me know and i'll have a better look to see what's up (that's assuming it's even worth reading, it may well not be)...**

Okay, this is the first fanfic story i have managed to finish. There are still a few things i am not _entirely_ happy with and as soon as i can figure out how to fix it, i will.

Any comments or suggestions, you can mail me at

I don't handle criticism well, so... please be gentle.

_Disclaimers:-_  
>Paramount, or someone other than myself, owns these people, their ship and, i imagine, some parts of the universe thru which they travel.<p>

If you think i'm likely to make any money outta this, you obviously haven't read the story yet :-)

This story _may_ contain some slightly naughty words, same-sex relationships, very minor violence and bad coffee. Sorta like a toned-down version of the real world.

I don't hold a degree in medicine, astrophysics, biology or anything else for that matter, so if i try to say something techie and it makes no sense, just make like it does :-) 

..Here & Now..

by MoJoR.

Prologue.

"Captain, long-range scans have detected what may be an inhabited class M planet." Ensign Harry Kim, the operations officer of the USS Voyager looked eagerly at his Captain from his duty console.

"Warp signatures?" Captain Kathryn Janeway tapped at her own computer terminal while waiting for her crews analysis.

"Yes Captain." the excitement obvious in Kim's voice, "There is an increase in warp activity in this area."

Leaning a little closer to her first officer she spoke quietly, "Fingers crossed, Chakotay." then a little louder the Captain addressed the officers on the bridge. "I want a full analysis, everyone" Standing and favouring Harry with a nod, the Captain made her way across the bridge. "I'll be in my ready room." She announced as the door slid shut behind her.

Taking a seat at her desk, Janeway immediately accessed her terminal to keep up with the information her crew processed. It had been months since they had encountered a civilization advanced enough to allow contact. In increase in residual warp signatures had been detected several light years away and Voyager had begun searching for the source.

They were in desperate need of supplies. Nelix did his best, but... there were only so many ways to prepare Leola root! Not wanting to get her hopes up prematurely, Janeway scanned thru the data scrolling slowly down her console.

A primarily Iron and Nickel based planet. High levels of tritium in some areas, which wasn't a good sign. A larger percentage of the planet was covered in medium density forest than what was typically found in industrialized civilizations. Approximately 28 percent of the planet was covered in water. Several large densely populated regions with a significant amount of land seemingly dedicated to agriculture. Promising.

Making a few of her own enquiries, Janeway discovered a single space station orbiting the planet. The space station apparently discovered Voyager at about the same time.

"Captain, we are being hailed." Chakotay announced over the internal comm system.

"I'm on my way, Commander."

"On screen, Tuvok." The Vulcan security officer pressed the necessary lights on his display to activate the transmission.

A dark skinned woman appeared on the main view-sceen. Generally humanoid in appearance, with a square jaw and forehead, her features somewhat flattened. A colourful turban was wrapped around her head and shoulders. She sat primly at a wooden desk, her tiny hands placed flat in front of her.

"Welcome. Please identify yourself."

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager."

"One moment please." The woman seemed uninterested as she accessed her computer.

"I do not appear to have you on our records." She spoke after a few moments. A second voice mumbled behind her and she turned to speak to the invisible person before returning her attention once more to her visitors.

The alien woman looked attentive all of a sudden as if realizing there was something different about these people.

"I apologize. You're ship's configuration is unfamiliar. One moment while I transfer you to the Presidor." The image blinked off and a complex design of interconnecting lines and curves filled the screen.

"Bureaucracy" came a mumbled voice from the direction of the conn. Kathryn chuckled and smiled at Lieutenant Tom Paris before turning back to the view screen to wait for the Presidor. A few moments later, a young man of similar appearance smiled at the visitors.

"Good day to you. I am Presidor Devi. Welcome to D'jeri. I must apologize for any misconduct and wish you once more, a good day."

Captain Janeway inclined her head slightly in greeting and smiled at the man.

"A good day to you, Presidor Devi. I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager."

"Captain Kathryn Janeway," he stumbled over the unfamiliar sounds, "I do not believe I am familiar with your people or the configuration of your ship. I think perhaps, we are the first to meet." Tilting his head slightly sideways, he grinned, looking for all the world like an adorable child.

"I do believe you are correct Presidor. We have travelled quite some distance."

He stood then and bowed from the waist extending his arms towards them. He was quite slim and no more than a metre and a half tall. He hands were similarly small with single jointed fingers. His bearing though was one of proud authority.

"Then we shall talk. Does your ship require maintenance? Our station is fully equipped."

"Thank you, but we need no repairs at this time. I would however like to discuss the possibility of resupplying our food stores and perhaps shore leave for my crew?"

Janeway questioned, hopeful that perhaps she could give her crew a well earned break. The Presidor's smile fell, just a little, as he nodded crisply once at the Captain.

"We shall talk." he keyed several commands into his terminal, "Our arrival pad. An aide is welcome also." He grinned winningly once more before severing the connection.

Janeway and Tuvok materialized at the end of a large cargo hold, the Presidor waiting directly in front of them. After giving them a moment to orient themselves, he stepped forward, once more extending both his hands. The Captain did likewise and he grasped them in welcome. He then repeated the gesture with Tuvok. Presidor Devi then stepped aside for a second man to greet the officers.

"Consulate Tern, my aide and advisor." Devi announced as Tern clasped hands with both federation officers. Both the dark-skinned D'jeri wore vividly coloured clothes although the Presidor's turban had been removed to reveal a bald head which appeared to be tattooed or painted with a variey of images and patterns.

"Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, _my_ aide and advisor." Kathryn introduced her security officer.

"Would you perhaps like a tour?" The Presidor indicated the door to their left and fell into step beside the Captain as they headed into the corridor.

The station was quite small although from the several areas that Janeway and Tuvok were shown, appeared to serve as an inspection point for imported goods, repair port and research facility.

Two other vessels were currently docked at the station, both inter-system shuttles being upgraded however, Presidor Devi assured them that they regularly serviced warp capable ships as large as Voyager. Both they and the neighbouring Renari people were explorers, having travelled to the four nearest star systems.

As they wandered the facility, Devi introduced them to a number of his scientists and despite their technology being considerably less advanced than their own, Janeway was impressed by both the people and their achievements.

Finally able to turn the conversation towards possible avenues of trade between their races, Janeway found Devi was eager to trade for produce. The station itself produced a surplus of fresh vegetables that he was willing to trade for information on alternative horticultural techniques.

The D'jeri took pride in their gardens and farmlands and were frustrated by their inability to reproduce these environments on their space stations and vessels. Hoping to be able to secure shore leave for the crew, Janeway expressed a desire to see their gardens for herself. Devi was quick to ablige with a tour of their botanical labs on the station. The planet itself, he was sorry to say, was most definately off limits to outworlders.

The senior officers sat around the briefing room table, chatting amongst themselves as they waited for their Captain. Having returned from the D'jeri Space station, Captain Janeway immediately called a meeting for senior staff. Each one of which was now equal parts hopeful and wary of the class M planet below them.

The door whooshed open admitting the Captain and Tuvok who took their places without delay.

"It seems the D'jeri have strict regulations that would prevent access to the planet in groups. We have their permission to send a trading party of three people to their capital, but... I'm afraid shore leave is out of the question."

An audible sign came from the end of the table and Janeway wished she could have told then otherwise.

"We have been guaranteed the opportunity to meet with someone to discuss food supplies. The D'jeri are more than willing to trade in a variety of fresh produce." At this news, Nelix sat a little more upright in his chair and waited eagerly for more information. Janeway passed a data pad towards him.

"A list of what they have available." Turning her attention to Chakotay she asked, "Ensign Mojawa is our most qualified botanist isn't she?

"She currently heads hydroponics." after accessing his personal padd Chakotay continued, "Yeoman Jefferson is also a fully qualified exo-botanist."

"Okay. Apparently the D'jeri, while extremely successful farmers on their home world, aren't having much luck adapting their crops to either the station or the colony they have on the moon of this systems fifth planet. We were given a tour of their facilities and I think they could benefit from Ensign Mojawa's experience. In exchange, they have agreed to fill our pantries with something more interesting than Leola root!"

Chapter One.

The grey corridor echoed with the metallic 'clunk... clunk' of Kayla's boots as she strode along the narrow gantry that spanned the width of the space station. A small square of plas-glass opened onto the inky void surrounding her every ten paces. If she were to press her good eye to the glass and look thru the very bottom corner, the pale blue sphere of D'jeri would be visible.

For her first few duty shifts on the station, she had done just that, today however, the thought didn't cross her mind as she closed the last few metres to the hydroponic plant. Not that Kayla took her being on the station for granted. The fact that she had been given the chance to do something other than the menial work she had been allocated since coming to D'jeri was still amazing to her. It had been 11 turns of the D'jeri star, or near on 2 Earth years since the humanoid people of D'jeri had recovered a ship's complement of their own people from the Borg. That she too, was severed from the collective, was a miracle.

_"Four-of-Twelve, initiate coolant release."__the voices boomed as one. Echoing so sweetly thru the drones consciousness. A single drone, a single command, a single goal. Four-of-Twelve was released from the regenerative bay with a hiss, ahead of her was one of the many sections in the Borg cube where newly assimilated species were fully merged into the Collective. Accessing a panel on one side of the entrance, the drone keyed the commands to release the buildup of coolant in that section of the cube. The floor under the Borg's feet bucked suddenly as yet another of the inconsequential missiles impacted on the cube._

_"Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated. You're technological diversity will be added to our own."__Four-of-Twelves voice was added to that of the Collective as the small vessel was informed once more of their fate._

_Stepping into the assimilation chamber to vent the second coolant chamber in this section, the drone was aware that the original classification of these new drones was Species 5831. The same species that was now attacking the cube. This information was immediately recognized as being irrelevant by her processor and the files transferred to tertiary._

_Repeating the commands to initiate the coolant release, the drone stood facing the control panel until she became aware that the release had been successful. The cube could now engage the tractor beam which would lock onto the small vessel outside. The humanoids would be assimilated. The components of the ship integrated into their own. A single purpose. The drone stood at attention. The red light of her eye a steady point on the bulkhead directly in front of her. The implant at the end of her arm rotating every 2.6 seconds. Waiting for her next command... nothing came._

_In an instant, the drone was surrounded by a bright orange light, as painful as the green of her Borg home was comforting. The deafening roar of metal being torn all around her, and then silence..._

Kayla stopped in front of the oval shaped access hatch and lowered the anti-grav trolley to the walk-way. The magnetic grips activating at the slightest contact with the deck.

A large white button in the centre of the hatch alerted the workers inside that she was requesting entry. Permission was granted almost immediately as the door rotated up inside the bulkhead allowing Kayla to manouvere thru the hatch with her trolley. The room was a mass of yellow and green for as high and as far as she could see. Only three varieties of vegetable grew successfully on the station, and they certainly grew a lot of those. Plant beds hung in layers, suspended from the ceiling some four hundred metres above her and ran along the full six hundred metre length of the bay. Kayla kept to the edge of the wall as she headed towards the labs at the very end of the bay. Merga, the botanist in charge of this field was attempting to adapt another of the planet's food crops to life on the station and Kayla's trolley contained the latest allotment of seeds and seedlings. Kayla suspected that it had been Merga who had somehow assigned her to duty on the station every other roster. Strangely enough, it had been the face of Merga's wife that Kayla first saw upon regaining consciousness after being separated from the Borg.

_Voices floated just outside her reach. Strange, whispery voices that seemed somehow fragile, small._Voices._The voices of the Collective. Jerking herself upright, Four-of-Twelve attempted to contact the Collective._Silence._Only the feeble noises of the humanoids behind her, and the soft hum of the ship she was on. Suddenly aware of the danger behind her, the drone attempted, too late, to turn to face her captors. A burning sensation covered her body, inside and out, as each of her Borg implants were over stimulated and Four-of-Twelve lost consciousness once again._

_She dreamt. Of her life before the Borg. A hundred different images, different memories. A young woman scaling the face of a cliff, grunting with each upward movement. Another woman standing high above her, shouting encouragement as she inched her way closer._

_A group of men and woman, running together, bouncing a ball, a game, they laughed as one of the men fell over and lost the ball. His team-mates stopping to help him up as the young blonde woman skipped her way to the goal area before plonking the ball on the ground and sitting on it._

_Her mothers eyes, red and puffy as she leant over and rested her forehead against her own. The soft "I love you Kay" followed by a choked sob as she broke down and cried, pressing her face against her only daughters cheek she lay dying in a hospital bed surrounded by beeping machines and white coated doctors._

_The steading beeping noise from her dream slowing merged with that of the machines now attached her. The pressure on her cheek a feather soft hand gently encouraging her to wake up. Fighting to open her eyes, Four-of-Twelve blinked at the humanoid standing over her and attempted to decipher the words being spoken so softly._

_A female of Species 5831. She did not appear to be a threat._

_"You are safe. You are free child. You are safe. Wake up now and speak to me. Come wake up girl-child." the phrases repeated themselves, encouraging her to respond._

_Four-of-Twelve felt lost and confused. Isolated. She was free._Free. _The former drone's throat constricted and she gasped to breath as her body left her control. Curling into a ball, the young woman cried as she had not done in all her time with the Borg. She cried for the battle lost in that hospital so long ago on Earth, for the people, like her, found drifting in space in cryogenic suspension that were swiftly assimilated by the Borg. For the lives she had taken since, lives sacrificed to the Borg. She cried for the loss of her identity, the loss of order, given to her by her enemy. She cried because nothing else was possible, the thoughts and images in her mind were conflicting, contradicting each other. Nothing made sense, nothing was clear, there was no order, no direction. She could not function._

_"Drink this child, take a deep breath and drink this." An arm wrapped itself around her stomach and pulled her upright, the firm pressure of the older females body behind her, supporting her weight, a bottle was placed against her hand._

_She would take a breath, and drink as she was told. There was nothing else to do._

__As Kayla moved steadily through the plants, she played over her recovery in her mind. It has been slow, slower at least than the other drones that had been severed from the Collective. Admittedly, the eighteen others had all been members of Species 5831 and had been assimilated only weeks before their rescue. The D'jeri people had since decided that Kayla had probably been with the Borg for at least a year. Though with her genetic code and physical form being different to their own, they were undecided. A subsequent rescue mission returned 5 more of their people, along with six other drones that were unable to be recovered. By then, the Borg had adapted to their recovery methods and further attempts at rescue only cost more lives.

Kayla adapted to life on D'jeri. The planet was a startling mix of highly technological cities and huge farming and agricultural communities. But it was beautiful. Her lack of birth-right prevented her from working or living in the agricultural provinces but everyone, regardless of caste was allowed to visit the farmers and spend their free-days basking in the sunshine before returning to the cities for their next roster. It had been a full turn after her release from the medical facility before she had been allocated a work roster. But once she had, free-days were limited. For the next six turns almost every day from first light to dark, Kayla spent with the Carriers. Hauling machines and crates of supplies in and out of the docks, warehouses or space-stations depending on her teams duty-roster. Strangely enough, Kayla almost enjoyed the work. She was constantly busy, almost always too tired to think too much and certainly never alone or without the constant chatter of her team-mates.

It had been a chance comment made in front of one of the Botanists that had caused a change in duties. A comment made mostly to herself, that perhaps a hybrid plant would adapt better to life on the station rather than focusing on trying to force an unwilling plant to thrive when it would rather turn brown and wither away. The botanist had stared for quite some time at the Terran woman before introducing himself. Kayla's next roster had her as an internal Courier on the station. A nice break from the physically exhausting work of a Carrier. The job gave her a chance to meet new people, which in retrospect wasn't all good, Kayla chuckled to herself and returned from her musings to find herself outside the laboratory hatch. The form of Merga visible beyond the glass, hunched over his table.

He looked up as Kayla pressed the toggle to request entrance. Signalling for her to wait, he continued for a few moments with the tray in front of him before placing the glass cover over the tiny shoots and releasing the hatch.

"Good Day Courier K'la." His greeting friendly, if predicable. His rank made it unnecessary for him to speak to her at all, but Merga acknowledged her presence with a small smile and ushered her along the corridor to one of the available labs. The knowledge Kayla had assimilated while with the Borg had allowed her to fully grasp the D'jeri language in all it's intricacies quite quickly.

"We may soon have more ideas like yours I think K'la." The structure of the D'jeri jaw bone making it extremely difficult to pronounce the 'ay' of her name correctly.

"I think we trade ideas for food. Some say, not a good trade, but I think we will be far wealthier in time." Merga spoke to Kayla not expecting or requiring a reply, but the simple comment spoke highly of his regard for her, and it made Kayla smile despite her knowledge that any kindness offered her from Merga likely came from pity. Still, he was a friendly old man and Kayla enjoyed his odd comment or two throughout the day.

"I shall inform the Presider that we have the seedlings. Come tell me when they are secure. I look forward to this, Courier." Merga walked quite quickly into his office and Kayla was left smiling at his enthusiasm as she unloaded each specimen sphere and placed them on the specially designed shelves along one edge of the wall. That done, the empty grav-trolley was fastened to the wall for next time and Kayla made her way into his office to collect her return load.

What she saw on the vid screen in his office almost caused her to faint for the first time in her life. Instead, she fell with a thud against the back wall as she stared at the woman on the screen and listened to her speak, understanding every word, even before the translator Merga was using, kicked in.

Kayla spoke a little louder than she may have hoped to, and over the computers interpretation of the Botanists speech, Captain Janeway of the USS Voyager heard an unmistakable "Holy shit!" before the shelf of books behind the man on forward view-screen came crashing down behind him.

Chapter Two.

"Cut audio. Harry, what was that?" Janeway turned and faced her operations officer, her expression a mixture of curiosity and anxiousness.

"The computer did not translate that. Someone definitely spoke Standard."

"That's what I thought." turning quickly back to the view screen, the Captain moved a step closer, and motioned to Tuvok to resume communication.

"Professor Merga, is there a problem?" Janeway watched as he straightened and turned from whoever was in the room with him.

"Not a problem I think. Maybe something you will find interesting." He spoke in the stilted sentences typical of his people. Janeway watched as he adjusted the settings on his vid-screen to show more of the room behind him.

Leaning against the back wall was a humanoid woman who was perhaps in her late twenties. Dressed in a simple yellow tunic with short blonde hair. She was a stark contrast to the ebony skinned man in front of her. Her features were typically human, while each of the D'jeri people she had seen thus far had had flattened, somewhat angular faces with large eyes and tiny nasal and aural openings.

Captain Janeway took yet another step towards the view screen, as if hoping she could get close enough to make contact with this young woman. Glancing quickly behind her, Janeway looked to Ensign Kim for more information.

"I am picking up a single human life-reading, Captain." he replied, knowing after 4 years in the Delta quadrant what his captain required of him .

_*Well this is interesting*_ Kathryn thought to herself before returning her gaze to the D'jeri scientist. The man was speaking in hushed tones to the woman behind him. His actions were clearly dominant and the fact that the woman had not spoken directly to her was worrying and the reason why was a question she was determined to have answered. The confrontation between the pair seemed to finish abruptly as Merga spoke to the Captain.

"Captain, I wish to enquire as to the planet of your origin."

"The Federation of Planets encompasses quite a number of star systems in the Alpha Quadrant. The control centre of the Federation, however, is based on the planet Earth."

As she spoke, Janeway tried to watch both the D'jeri Professor and the young woman at the back of the room for some kind of response. The slight smile and nod of his head was all the indication that the man was familar with her home planet. The woman however, stood straight up, almost at attention and spoke the man's name in a strangled voice. Janeway saw him motion with his hand, telling the girl to stay silent and her alarm bells began to ring.

"I believe Captain, that you offered to assist us in beginning with our studies. To send over one of your own botanists..." Merga paused, waiting for her response.

"That was part of the agreement, yes"

"Then I would ask that you be prompt. I will be prepared to receive them in 10 minutes if you would please inform me before you begin the matter transfer."

He looked pointedly at the Captain as he spoke, as if willing her to continue as originally planned.

"My people will be ready in ten minutes." The Captain nodded to the alien once more before ending transmission.

The Captain turned and looked at each of her officers. Sharing with them a nod or a questioning raise of one eyebrow before letting her gaze rest of her second officer, Commander Chakotay. After a quick tap on her comm badge, Janeway contacted Ensign Mojawa.

"Ensign, please find Yeoman Jefferson and report to transporter room one immediately."

"Yes Captain. Jefferson is with me now and we are on our way."

"I'll meet you there, Ensign. Janeway out."

Janeway looked at Chakotay and with a slight twist of her head , silently asking his opinion on this turn of events. His responding shrug answered very little and she nodded to her Chief of Security before heading towards the turbolift.

"Commander, you have the bridge." Janeway stepped into the lift, Tuvok a step behind her. Both turned to face the door as it glided closed. "Deck Ten"

Janeway waited an instant to feel the slight motion of the turbo-lift before speaking.

"Another human this far in the Delta Quadrant? We've encountered no evidence that any ships from the Alpha Quadrant ever entered this part of space."

"Perhaps not. She does, however, appear to be human." Was Tuvok's helpful reply. The opening of the turbo-lift door saved them both from continuing a pointless conversation. Tuvok refused to speculate, or at least put voice to his speculations without further information.

Ensign Mojawa and Yeoman Jefferson were heading towards the Transporter Room from the other direction, both greeted their Captain at the same time. Janeway motioned for them to enter before her as the doors whooshed open. The young officers stepped up onto the transporter pad as Janeway headed to the control console replacing the duty officer with a nod. The Captain initiated a comm channel with the station.

"Professor Merga, we are ready to transport on your mark."

"I thank you for your help Captain. Please welcome K'la. Transport when ready." The console registering that the connection had been severed, Janeway keyed in the coordinates fed to the system from the bridge and informed the away team she was about to energize the beam. As the silver light encompassed the two crew members and began to disperse and transfer their molecules, a second beam joined with Voyagers. The Captain worked the controls to isolate the beam, she identified it's source and it's content.

"Incoming transport." she informed Tuvok as she completed the transfer. As the beam coalesced, the young blonde woman stood stiffly at attention, looking cautiously towards the other occupants in the room. Still dressed in the bright yellow tunic that came to her knees. Solid mag-boots for working in low gravity areas came to mid calf. She was about the same height as the Captain although slightly more muscular. Janeway stepped out from behind the console and walked quickly towards the transport platform.

"Welcome K'la, to the Starship Voyager. I'm Captain Janeway, and this is Lieutenant Commander Tuvok."

The newcomer smiled and for no reason she could figure, Janeway blushed.

Chapter Three.

In main engineering Seven of Nine, Voyagers Astometrics officer and former member of the Borg Collective was suddenly silent. Lieutenant Torres watched for a moment, concerned about her sudden change in demeanor.

"Is everything okay, Seven?"

"I am not sure." Was the only reply Torres received as Seven headed towards the computer console, leaving her commanding officer standing alone in the middle of the room.

Something was not 'okay'. For an instant, the neurotransceiver still located in her upper spinal column, registered the presence of anther Borg. Seven of Nine attempted to locate the signal without revealing her own presence. Nothing. Gaining access to the ships sensors, she ran a sweep to detect transwarp signatures. Nothing. To eliminate room for error, Seven of Nine conducted a level two self diagnosis. Nothing. Yet, she could_feel_ the proximity of the Borg. A shiver ran thru her body at the sensation of disgust, and longing that knowledge gave her.

"Kayla. My name is Kayla, The D'jeri have a little trouble with the 'ay'. With their jaw and all." Kayla waved her hand under her chin and then realized she was babbling. Dropping her head to look at her feet she feel silent.

"Well, Kayla, it's nice to meet you. Would you like to tell me how you managed to end up in the Delta Quadrant? I gather you are Terran?"

Looking up once more, she was surprised by the warmth and colour in the older woman's eyes. Forgetting for a moment all that had happened and where she was, Kayla remembered what it was like to talk to someone._Really_ talk. To have someone who wanted to listen to what she had to say. She felt a connection here, as if part of what she had lost was waiting right here for her.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Kayla answered with a grin. She felt like laughing. Like jumping up and down on the spot. She knew she was probably grinning like a fool. But, _damn_ it was good to see another human after all this time. _*But for how long?*_ a little voice inside her asked, and the grin faded.

"It's a long story, Captain. I've been on D'jeri for about 2 years but to be honest, I don't exactly know where that is. Compared to Earth I mean."

"About 50 years at maximum warp." Janeway replied succinctly.

Kayla was silent for a second, precessing the implications of that.

"Oh." was the best she could come up with for a response, "That's, umm... That's quite a trip. I'm glad I was asleep for the most part!" Kayla watched the emotions play across the face of the woman in front of her as they spoke. Revelling in the contact she had been without for so long.

"I'd like to hear the story if you have time. How long are you able to remain onboard?"

Janeway placed her hand on the Kayla's shoulder and motioned for them to leave the transporter room. "Honestly, I'm not sure Captain. I imagine I probably shouldn't be here at all. Merga wanted me to have to opportunity to see you I think. Though I'm not sure he really has the authority to transport people." Stepping into the corridor, Kayla looked to her left and right, noticing the difference between the sleek lines of this ship, the bleakness of the D'jeri station and the technological clutter of a Borg cube. Janeway dismissed her security officer with a nod and then led the way down the carpeted aisle.

"What did Merga say to you before you left?"

"That you were my people. Which I knew when I saw you. He didn't speak of it again, I was told to report to the transfer site and... My birth-rank makes it unnecessary for him to explain his actions."

"Birth-rank?" Janeway queried.

"D'jeri society is based on rank. Although, people can earn their status by promotion, I work as a courier now. On the station sometimes. But, generally, the family a person is born into determines their position and responsibilities."

"Of which you have none?" The Captain asked, attempting to discover this woman's place on this world. _*Is she happy here? Does she have people to care for her? Is this where she belongs?*_

As soon as Janeway realised Kayla had stopped walking, she turned back towards her. Kayla looked guardedly back at her.

"Was that meant as an insult?" Doubting that this woman would deliberately degrade her, she searched for another meaning to her question. "I work as a Courier. I still spend every other roster as a Carrier but still... I have had a duty roster almost since I first came to D'jeri"

"I don't understand the social structure you are familiar with. I was simply trying to determine if you were settled here, if you had a home on this world." Kathryn explained to her.

Seeing the confusion on the young woman's face, she reached back towards her, encouraging her to continue along the corridor. Kayla took the hand that was offered her and gently squeezed it before letting go.

"I know. It's just been so long since I've had a conversation like this. I guess I'm not sure what to expect, or what I should say."

"Well, how about we get something to eat and you can tell me how a nice girl like you ended up in a place like this!" Kathryn smiled as she repeated Kayla's earlier joke as they headed towards the mess hall.

As Tuvok stepped out of the turbo-lift onto the bridge, he heard Seven of Nine's voice over the comm channel.

"You have detected no anomalies?"

"No, but we will extend the long range sensors to be certain."

"Very well. Seven of Nine out."

Taking his post at Security, Tuvok accessed the station's log. _*Curious*_ An extensive sweep had just been conducted to detect transwarp signatures or any Borg transmissions. The Vulcan re-checked Ensign Hoyt's findings to be sure of their accuracy before continuing to monitor the officers currently on the space station.

Every nanoprobe in Seven's body told her another Borg was close. So close. Yet every scan she ran showed inconclusive results at best. _*Is this human intuition?*_ she wondered, _*or perhaps Borg intuition!*_ Seven was unable to reach a conclusion herself, to calm the uneasiness she felt.

"Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

"Captain Janeway is currently in the mess-hall." the computer's expressionless voice answered as Seven left engineering.

Kathryn listened, enthralled by the tale this young woman told. It was amazing to her that someone from the early 21st century could be here, today, in the Delta quadrant. That although she had apparently died on Earth when she was 25, she had actually managed somehow to survive. The cancer that ravaged her body on Earth, was destroyed by the Borg when they 'rescued' her from cryogenic suspension. After being assimilated, she lived as a drone for a year before being freed two years ago by the D'jeri who then proceeded to integrate her into their society as a servant.

"Do you know, I haven't spoken this much in ages... since before I left Earth I guess. That's a weird feeling."

"What is?"

"It seems like another life-time. Like someone else's life, really. Being here makes me realize that that person was me."

"You've been through a lot. Today has probably been a bit of a shock." Kathryn laughed at the look on her dinner companions face.

"Yeah, you could say that!"

"After we finish here, there's someone I'd like for you to meet. A member of my crew that I think you may have something in common with."

For both Seven's sake and for the woman in front of her, Janeway hoped a meeting between the two would be beneficial. Although, there was always the possibility that confronting that part of their lives again would cause more anxiety... Her internal debate was cut short as Kayla abruptly stood up and turned around, almost knocking her dinner plate to the floor. Janeway leaned sideways to look around her, to see Seven of Nine framed in the doorway.

Seven looked questioningly at her Captain, who now stood next to an unfamiliar woman in a bright yellow dress. She looked undeniably human, yet... For what seemed like an eternity to Janeway, the two former Borg stood staring at each other. It was the newcomer that finally broke the silence.

"You are Borg."

"Yes. As are you."

There seemed to be some kind of unspoken communication between the two although Janeway knew that there was no longer any link to allow them to communicate.

Kayla reached tentatively towards Seven, and Janeway was suprised to see the slim assimilation tubules extend from the tips of her fingers. Seven met her hand half way and allowed the tubes to enter the back of her wrist.

Stepping quickly towards them Janeway attempted to stop whatever what happening.

"It is alright Captain." Seven's calm assurance halted the hand that had instinctively raised to prevent the contact, but it did nothing to still the panicked voice in her head.

As contact was made between the two former drones, information was given and received. Seven of Nine identified herself and her current designation on Voyager as Kayla did the same.

It was only seconds later when the tubules retreated and Seven spoke.

"Four of Twelve. It is... _nice_ to meet you."

Index | Part One | Part Two | Part Three |


	2. Chapter 2

I hope i'm not doing too badly! Any suggestions tho' can only make me a better writter so...

Any comments or suggestions, you can mail me at  
>I don't handle criticism well, so... please be gentle.<p>

_Disclaimers:-_  
>Paramount, or someone other than myself, owns these people, their ship and, i imagine, some parts of the universe thru which they travel.<br>If you think i'm likely to make any money outta this, you obviously haven't read the story yet :-)  
>This story <em>may<em> contain some slightly naughty words, same-sex relationships, very minor violence and bad coffee. Sorta like a toned-down version of the real world.  
>I don't hold a degree in medicine, astrophysics, biology or anything else for that matter, so if i try to say something techie and it makes no sense, just make like it does :-) <p>

..Here & Now..

by MoJoR.

"I know there is strength in the differences between us  
>and i know there is comfort where we overlap." ani difranco.<p>

Chapter Four.

Kathryn sat in her ready room, her chin resting on her hand, not knowing exactly what to make of the day's events. She had left Seven of Nine to continue Kayla's tour planing to join them both a little later. For some reason she felt the need to take this woman under her wing, to encourage her to make her home with them on Voyager.

But did she have the right to do that? She could hardly rescue every stray in the Delta quadrant. But this young woman was _human_. She had been tossed around so much in her life she deserved a home.

But she had a home. No doubt in the past two years she had made a life for herself, had friends who loved her. Was another upheaval what she wanted in her life.

Life on Voyager was hardly safe, there were no quarantees they would make it safely home to the Alpha Quadrant. And was Earth any place Kayla would want to be, there would be nothing there for her after so much time.

Yet, in the mean time, she would be surrounded by her own people. Given the opportunity to grow and learn instead of being restricted to menial work as she so obviously was on D'jeri.

Seven of Nine had adapted to life on Voyager, yet apart from herself, Kathryn knew she had made very few friends amongst the crew. Would Kayla meet with the same difficulty when people learnt of her time with the Borg. Somehow, Kathryn didn't think so, and her presence may even form some kind of a bridge between Seven and the crew. If Kalya even _wanted_ to join Voyager.

_*One step ahead of yourself there Kathryn. Think about what's best for the girl, not you or your ship or your Borg, the girl.*_

Janeway snorted to herself as she pushed up from her desk and decided to see what sort of coffee the replicator was trying to make today.

Seven and Kayla stood side by side in Cargo Bay 2, studying Seven's regeneration chamber.

"You still require regeneration?"

"Yes. I perform at optimum proficiency with 4 hours of regeneration in each 24 hour period."

Kayla was silent a moment, tracing the lines of the alcove, following the path of each of the cables.

"Sometimes, there are some things I think I... _miss_ about being Borg."

"I have also felt that I am lacking without the Collective. Captain Janeway has helped to explain those feelings to me." Seven turned away from the alcove to face her companion before continuing. "You no longer require regeneration. You sleep?"

"Yes. From the moment I woke on D'jeri I have slept in order to regenerate. That was at least something they could fix."

"I have noticed you do not possess full motor control of your left arm." Seven stated. The lack of subtlety unnoticed by either of the women. Kayla held up the offending arm for both to see more clearly.

"The medical staff were able to successfully clone both my arm and eye. But my muscular system was different enough that it made reconstructive surgery difficult. I have very little sensation in this arm, but my muscle control is improving. I imagine whatever remaining nanoprobes I have are working overtime to try to repair the damage. I wish they'd hurry up with my eye."

"The ships medical doctor was able to replace all my essential body organs. However, I still require approximately eighteen percent of my Borg implants to operate efficiently." Seven explained, arching her brow as if to emphasise the occular implant still in place. "Perhaps it would be worthwhile speaking with him while you are onboard."

Running the fingers of her right hand along her arm, registering the slight tingle she felt at the contact, Kayla imagined regaining the use of her arm. Shutting her right eye, she concentrated on the hazy shades of grey, trying to make sense of the fuzzy images sent to her brain by the eye left useless by the loss of her Borg eyepiece.

"I agree." was all she said.

"So, how is our visitor doing?" Commander Chakotay asked as he took his seat opposite the Captian.

"Her and Seven are getting accquainted." she replied with a smile.

"Seven of Nine?" Chakotay's face mirrored the suprised tone in his voice, "an unusual choice for a welcoming committee."

"It appears we have an unusual guest." The Captain replied, at her most enigmatic.

Standing and ushering Chakotay over to the couch at one end of the room, the Captain made herself comfortable, leaning back into the soft cushions. Chakotay placed a data padd on the table between them as he too sat down.

"Kayla Thompson, originally from Earth, also known as Four of Twelve, member of the Borg Collective." Janeway stated simply.

"A Borg drone?"

"So it would seem." And the Captain proceeded to relate Kayla's story in a nutshell to the man sitting across from her. "She really is a remarkable young woman, Chakotay."

"And you're considering having her stay on Voyager?" he asked, already sure of the answer.

"You object?"

"Not at all. I just want to make sure you consider all the angles on this."

"Such as...?"

"What effect it would have on the safety of the crew to have two ex-drones on board were we ever to encounter the Borg again." He spoke steadily, wanting the Captain to know that although he voiced these doubts, he did so as his duty as First Officer not neccesarily because he disagreed with her. "How she would react to being surrounded once again by unfamiliar people and new rules. We may, in essence, be human, but she was raised in a different time with different customs. I am not sure we can offer her a better life than what she may aleady have here."

"I don't believe that Chakotay, and neither do you." Kathryn added with a grin, "you may not have heard her speak of her life here, but you saw how she was treated by Professor Merga. She is little more than a third class citizen here."

"I just think you should take the time to fully consider what you are proposing. Give Kayla a chance to become familar with the people on Voyager before extending an invitation to stay."

"You're right of course." Janeway sat in comtemplation for a moment before reaching for the data padd on the table. "An update from the away team?"

"Yes. They seem to be progressing well. The hydroponics and airponics they are using are apparently quite impressive. Ensign Mojawa thinks perhaps it is their unfamiliarity with hybridization and cross-fertilization that is limiting their success." As Chakotay spoke, the Captain accessed the report and forced herself to concentrate on the matter at hand.

Kayla sat sideways on the edge of the step below Seven's alcove, her head resting against the cool metal, angled so she could look at Seven as she spoke. Seven of Nine stood, her back supported by the structure behind her.

"The majority of my time is spent in Astrometrics. However, I also play Velocity and partake in the Doctors regular tutorials designed to assist me in becoming 'more human'". The former drone replied in answer to Kayla's question concerning her choice of leisure activities.

"More human?"

"Yes. I currently have trouble integrating myself into this collective. The Doctor is assisting me to familiarize myself with human social behaviour."

"Are his tutorials beneficial?"

Seven thought for a moment, trying to find evidance either way.

"I am unsure." Seven continued to consider this. She had previously taken for granted the necessity of the Doctors intervention, despite the fact that she did not enjoy the lessons. She had not stopped to consider if they had actually acheived anything. It was quite disturbing to think that the time she had spent with the Doctor had been for nothing. Kayla interrupted her musings as she pushed herself to her feet and clunked across the bay floor in her boots.

"Do you like it here, on Voyager?" she asked, daring herself to ask the next question.

"It has been interesting. I have had to adapt to an existance quite unlike the only life previously known to me. But... yes. I believe I do like it here."

"And the Captain gave you a job in Astrometrics?"

"Affirmative. The knowledge the Borg possessed of this region was far beyond that of Voyagers. I assisted in integrating Borg technology with existing systems to increase Voyagers efficiency."

"Is there any possibility that Captain Janeway would offer me a job on the ship?" Kayla asked, hoping against hope for the chance to start fresh. For a chance to live her life as she chose. Even the short time she had spent on this ship served to emphasise all she was lacking on D'jeri and Kayla faced the fact that unless she was somehow able to convince the Captain that she could perform a function on this ship, she would likely spend the rest of her life alone.

"In what areas are you qualified?" Seven asked.

"I have no idea." was the honest reply. "The only data I possess from my time as a Borg is that which I accessed directly. The knowledge of the Collective is lost to me. My current designation of Courier requires little skill." Kayla was silent as she thought the question thru.

"Hell Seven, I left school too damn long ago to remember any of that. I can't even begin to imagine what you people are teaching your kids these days! I don't _have_ any qualifications!" Kayla's tone clearly expressing her frustration with her limitations.

"Then you must adapt and learn." Seven looked somewhat disaprovingly at Kayla causing the smaller woman to compose herself.

"You are correct. You should inform me of Voyagers requirements." She spoke calmly, pushing the feelings of hopelessness to the back of her mind. The two ex-drones focused their efforts on finding a way for Kayla to contribute to Voyager's operation and offer Captain Janeway a reason to allow her to stay.

Chapter Five.

"Professor Merga, thank you for agreeing to see me." Janeway smiled at the smaller man as she grasped his hands in greeting.

"You're officers have been remarkable. They have ways of looking at our work that both fascinates and confuses me. I think much has been learnt here today."

"I am glad that we can be of assistance. The supplies that your government has offered us in exchange are also greatly appreciated. But, that is not the reason for my visit."

"I understand. Let us walk for a while." Merga led them along the gently curving walkway that skirted the outer ring of the station. Janeway understood his silent request that she leave the matter of Kayla for somewhere more private, and instead they dicussed the various functions of the station, the extent of the D'jeri's exploration of this sector of space and finally, the social structure of his people.

By the time they reached Merga's private quarters on the station, Janeway had a better idea of the people she was dealing with and the life Kayla had had with them. While it was taken for granted that every person on D'jeri should have the basic luxeries of food, clothing and shelter, there was little else for much of the community. They were a race intent on improving themselves, by furthering their knowledge of the surrounding systems, expanding their skills in areas as diverse as agriculture to warp technology, medicine to architecture. But progress was measured by the acheivements of the few, while the majority of the population existed to serve those above them.

"K'la came to us 11 turns ago." Merga began as soon as the hatch closed behind them. "My wife was her physician during her recovery, but I had little to do with her until recently. She does not belong with us. I heard of her trouble with the Protection Authority. Your ways are not ours. She is lost here."

"I wished to know if Kayla had a family here, someone I should speak to regarding her position here?"

"No. She resides with the others in her work group. But they are not family. She has no mate, nor will she have. She works on this station as my Courier every other duty-roster. Currently, she is under my direction." Merga spoke the last statement as if it was of particular importance.

"I have not spoken directly to Kayla as yet. I was unsure of her connections here. Are you saying that in your opinion, she would be better off remaining with us on Voyager?" Janeway asked, wanting to be sure of the decision she had all but made regarding the young woman.

"I shall direct her to return her uniform and report to you for her next roster." Merga spoke as if that was the end of the matter.

"But will Kayla _want_ to remain with us? She may not welcome another upheaval in her life." the Captain asked again. Merga looked a little confused by the question.

"To that, there is no answer from me." he replied and the interview was at a close.

Janeway entered Cargo Bay 2 to find both Seven of Nine and Kayla laying on their backs, a half an arms length from each other, eyes shut, apparently asleep. Unsure of what to do she stood for a moment, watching them.

It was not the first time she had watched Seven as she slept, or regenerated as was usually the case. On more than one occasion she had found herself in front of the Borg. Watching.

There was no denying that the tall blonde woman was beautiful, but when she regenerated, there was a vunerabilty about her that Kathryn found alluring. She invariably caught herself imagining what it would be like to reach out and touch her pale skin. Maybe hold the woman in her arms.

Something that was never likely to happen. Something that never could happen. She was the captain, it would be innappropriate for her to pursue a relationship with a member of her crew. Not out here, so far from home, where her crew needed her individed attention. She couldn't afford to get involved, she owed her people that much at least. But Kathryn still found herself living for the very rare occasions when she made Seven smile.

Like now. Seven's eyes opened to find the Captain standing over her, and an almost guilty grin seemed to find it's way onto her usually aloof features.

"Hello Captain. Did you wish to see me?" she asked without moving from the floor.

"What on earth are you doing Seven?" was Janeway's response.

"We are attempting to discover an area in which Four of Twelve can best serve this ship in order to convince you to allow her to remain on board. Apparently, she is better able to think in this position."

Seven's statement was followed by a groan from the body next to her.

"You do realise Seven that we were supposed to present our proposal to the Captain in such a way as to _improve_ my chances of staying." Kayla remarked sarcastically.

"This method is more efficient." Seven replied only to receive a decent punch from the woman next to her as Kayla slid her hand across the deck until it impacted on Seven's Borg enhanced hip bone.

"That hurt." Kayla grumbled only to have Seven return the blow. "Ooof, so did that!"

"If you two have finished?" Captain Janeway gazed down at them trying not to show her amusement. "I think we have some things to discuss if we are to find a place for you on Voyager, Kayla." At this, the small blonde woman opened her eyes to look up at her Captain.

"So, what did you and Seven come up with?" Janeway asked Kayla who sat nervously at the Captains desk.

"Seven of Nine had said that you had probably already decided that I should remain with you. I didn't believe her. I thought it unlikely that you would allow someone to remain on board that could not contribute to the overall economy of your ship." Kayla spoke candidly.

"And Seven believed otherwise?" Kathryn was, for some reason, warmed by the knowledge that Seven had anticipated her actions. Glad that maybe she was beginning to understand the reasons why she had forced her to remain with them when she had severed the drone's link to the Collective.

Kayla nodded in response.

"Is there an area in which you would like to serve on the ship? What did you do on Earth?"

"I was a fitness instructor. I don't imagine there's much call for that on Voyager." Janeway waited for her to continue, knowing that the two of them must have come up with something to pitch to her. "Seven mentioned that your Doctor could use a nurse. Someone with better 'bedside manners' was her opinion" Kayla related with a grin.

Janeway's chuckle was exactly what she was hoping for and she felt again the same desire Seven had admitted to having, to please this woman who would guide them.

"That we could. I shall have to arrange for you to meet the Doctor to discuss your experience and training requirements. It's good to have you aboard Kayla Thompson."

Chapter Six.

"And just when exactly did you come aboard?" The Doctor asked, piqued that yet again, something of importance had occured without anyone bothering to inform him.

"Earlier today." Kayla replied, sensing that something was most definately annoying the bald man. Looking to the Captain for a clue as to how to proceed, she was relieved to see an only half-hidden smile creasing the corners of her mouth. "Captain Janeway has only just now accepted my application to remain on your ship."

"Humpff. Well then, what exactly can I do for you?" The hologram allowed, realising there was no use in allowing them to provoke him any longer.

"Doctor, " Janeway cut in, "Kayla has expressed an interest in becoming your assistant." This got his attention and the Doctor cast an appraising glance over the blonde woman in front of him.

"You have a medical background?" He asked hopefully.

"Nothing quantitative. Basic biology and first aid. I think you will find me a willing pupil."

"Well, better than nothing I imagine." The Doctor said although the expression on his face seemed to indicate otherwise. Kayla realised what Seven had meant when she commented on his lack of etiquette.

"I think I'll leave you two to get accquainted." Janeway rested her hand on Kayla's upper arm as she stepped closer to speak with her. "Call me if you have any problems or questions. I shall have to see about arranging quarters for you. And something to wear." The bright yellow of her Courier uniform suddenly striking Janeway as being innappropriate.

"If it's possible, I'd like to speak with Professor Merga before I leave Captain." Kayla replied, asking permission to say goodbye.

"I'll make the arrangements, we'll be remaining in orbit another day yet. I'll see you when you finish here." Giving a gentle squeeze to reassure her, Janeway let her hand drop from the warm shoulder and headed out of sickbay. Kayla watched her leave and continued to stare at the door thru which she had gone, until the Doctor interrupted her thoughts by clearing his throat.

Kayla spent the next few hours with the Doctor, undergoing all manner of tests. Once he had discovered that she too had previously been a member of the Borg Collective, he was keen to determine how the D'jeri had managered to remove the Borg implants from her system. While he had been able to remove little more than eighty percent of Seven's implants, the D'jeri medical staff had removed closer to ninety percent of Kayla's.

His earlier admiration of their skills was soon replaced with contempt when he saw the condition of her arm, eye, kidneys and several other organs that had had implants forcebly removed without any consideration of future complications.

"It may be possible to repair the damage. I am well versed in the medical requirements of Borg drones, as no doubt you would already have seen in my remarkable acheivements with Seven of Nine." He said quite sincerely, trying to put his patient at ease by conveying his superior talents.

"Are you able to restore the sight of my left eye?" Kayla watched as the Doctor assembled several intruments on a metal trolley and wheeled the unit over to the bed she was seated on.

"Your eye and arm are the most extensively damaged, but, using a rather unique technique I recently developed, I should be able to repair them for you immediately. However, I suggest a number of progressive treatments to heal the damage to your other systems." He explained as he waved a diagnostic tool over the side of her head. "If you could lay down, I'll get started."

As the Doctor reconstructed the damaged neurons and muscles he quizzed his patient on what he considered fundamental medical knowledge. After several frustrated sighs and rolled eyes at the limit of her knowledge, Kayla sat up from the bio-bed and spoke.

"Doctor, I apologise if I am lacking. But you must remember that everyone has to start somewhere. Information must be assimilated. With your assistance, I wish to obtain that knowledge. I would very much like to be your medical assistant."

"And you shall. I will design a study roster to begin your education. In the meantime, I think we are almost finished here." He tinkered few a few moments with the neural regenerator fixed to her temple. "You may feel a little disorientation, but I assure you it will pass." As he released the disc, Kayla felt a surge of heat behind her eye as the blood began to flow thru tissue long unused. Gradually, she began to receive images from her left eye, a swirl of colour, the movements of the Doctor in front of her. Finally, the images solidified and Kayla closed her good eye so she could fully appreciate the change.

"Thank you, Doctor." Kayla eventually resonded.

He smiled gently at his patient before speaking "You are most welcome Kayla." He said softly, "I shall inform the Captain that we are finished here. I imagine I will be seeing you tomorrow, come by when you are settled and we can get started."

After wheeling the trolley back into position against the wall, the Doctor entered the office adjoining sickbay to contact the bridge. Kayla lay back on the bed to wait for the Captin.

B'Elanna Torres leaned over the small table between her and Ensign Tom Paris as they ate a new soup Neelix had prepared with one of the D'jeri vegetables. Or rather, B'Elanna was eating while Tom scooped spoonfull after spoonfull and watched it run back into the bowl rather than putting any more anywhere near his mouth.

"If you're not going to eat that, pass it over before it gets cold." B'Elanna reached for his bowl before he could answer, "Now, tell me what you heard."

The Lieutenant had been attempting to find out from her partner what the gossip was on the bridge regarding their newest crew member.

"Well, she's really quite cute." The glare from the half-klingon opposite stopped him before he went any further. "Um, well, she's gonna help the Doc out, apparently she had a medical background on Earth."

"And how did she get out here?"

"Not sure. No-one seems to know. She's the only human here though so either she came alone, or she was the only survivor on her ship. She seems pretty chummy with Seven though, maybe you should ask her." He nodded towards the entrance where Seven had just entered the mess hall. B'Elanna waited till she caught her eye and waved her over.

"Good evening Lieutenant, Ensign." Seven greeted them.

"Hey Seven, what brings you to the mess-hall?" Tom smiled at her as she stood at attention by their table.

"I thought Kayla may require sustanence. I was going to take her a bowl of Neelix's soup." A significant glance past between B'Elanna and Tom before B'Elanna spoke.

"That's very considerate of you, Seven. You spent a bit of time with Kayla today, what's she like?"

"I find her company to be acceptable."

"Acceptable hey, well that's good I guess." Tom joked.

There was a moments silence while B'Elanna tried to decide the best way to proceed.

"So, I hear she'll be the Doc's assistant." she finally came up with.

"If the Captain is agreeable, yes." Seven confirmed. "If you will both excuse me. " Seven began to step away from the table before remembering to use one of the socially acceptable parting phrases she had rehearsed with the Doctor. Turning back to the couple at the table "Have a nice night." she told them, before heading to the kitchen to see Neelix, leaving Tom and B'Elanna to speculate alone.

Chapter Seven.

"If you have any trouble finding your way around, just access any of the terminals located along each corridor. You're three decks below sickbay and two below the mess-hall. I'll arrange to have you shown around again after you've had a good nights sleep." Janeway explained as she walked Kayla to her new quarters about Voyager.

"That sounds pretty simple, I shouldn't have too much trouble getting lost." Kayla replied with a smile.

Stopping in front of one of the many doors off this section of corridor, Janeway entered a few commands into the keypad to one side.

"The door should now open upon your approach, but no-one elses." Touching the largest light on the keypad, the door swooshed open. "Lights" she told the computer, bringing the illumination to full.

"Thank you, Captain. I am not sure if I've said that yet. Thank you, for giving me this opportunity." Kayla spoke sincerely amazed at how, once again, her life had changed completely in the space of a day. This time it seemed for the better.

"You're welcome. I believe you will be an assest to this crew. I look forward to getting to know you better and hearing the rest of your story." Kathryn admitted.

"Name the time and place and I'm yours Captain." Kayla arched her brow as she spoke, grinning at the older woman.

Not sure what to make of the comment, Janeway continued to move into the room. Kayla mentally slapped herself for going too far. _*Yeah, you like her, so go scare her off why don't you. Idiot. You don't flirt with your Captain. Surely there's a rule about that somewhere.*_

Taking a step to follow the other woman, Kayla took a good look around the room taking note of the more familiar items as Janeway gave her the grand tour and explained the use of the replicator and bathroom facilities.

The women had just replicated two coffees when the door chimed announcing a visitor.

"Enter" Kayla called to open the door. "Seven of Nine, my very first visitor." she smiled broadly as she stood to welcome Seven.

"Is that significant?" Seven asked.

"To me it is. I'm glad you came around, I was wanting to talk to you." Kayla ushered her into the room to allow the door to close behind them. As she entered the room, Seven noticed the Captain who was sitting comfortably on the low couch.

"I apologise for interrupting, Captain. I did not realise you were here."

"You're not interrupting Seven. I was just helping Kayla to settle in." Seven stood uncertainly for an instant before handing the lidded container of soup to the shorter blonde woman at her side.

"Neelix, the ship's cook, made this using the produce accquired from the planet this morning. I thought you might like something familiar while you are adjusting to Voyager."

Kayla smiled broadly at Seven as she took the container from her and brought it up to her nose to see what it was.

"Seven, thanks. Demgat broth, you'll like this. As much as I have missed a good cup of coffee, my stomach doesn't seem to be agreeing with me." Talking her hand, Kayla dragged the Borg over to the couch.

Kathryn was smiling gently at them, amazed in the changes in Seven over less than a day. Suprised at herself for being suprised that Seven would even think of bringing Kayla soup. While she was increasingly proud of the former drones progress, she was ashamed of her own lack of faith in her. Seven had always been a kind and considerate person, it was just her unfamiliarity with human interaction that sometimes left her floundering. Here at least, she shared some common ground and probably had the best understanding of anyone on this ship as to what Kayla was going thru at the moment.

Still, to see the two of them interracting showed so clearly the woman Seven had become and was yet to become. *Was it just Seven and herself, or did Kayla have the ability to make everyone feel at ease?* she wondered, Kathryn felt more relaxed around her than she probably should. More than likely because she wasn't really a member of her crew yet, she reasoned. It was disconcerting nevertheless.

"Well, pull up a chair everyone. We, have soup." Kayla said with a flourish as she sat the bowl on the table. "Where do I keep the spoons?" she asked with a smile and Kathryn indicated the replicator.

Kayla took a seat on the floor opposite the Captain and passed out the cutlery, Seven followed suit and sat at the end of the low table.

"Okay, I guess I could manage that." Kathryn said as she lowered herself to the floor asking herself why she was doing this. "You realise you have a perfectly good table over there."

"Yes, but isn't this fun?" Kayla tried to get the older woman to smile but succeeded with only a wry grin, "Just eat your soup Captain, you can lodge a complaint later." This had more effect and Kathryn actually laughed out load, a soft chuckle that made Kayla and Seven smile at each other. Both acknowledging that for some reason, making this woman laugh was important to them. Kayla unsure why because she had only just met the Captain. And Seven unsure because of her lack of understanding of the importance of laughter. The three woman picked up their spoons and looked expectantly at one another.

"Who's first?" Kayla asked.

After adding a decent pinch of salt and some herb bread, the Captain allowed the soup was edible. Both Seven and Kayla though, ate with considerable enjoyment. Having never seen Seven actually _enjoy_ a meal, Kathryn was a little facsinated by the enthusiasm with which she ate.

"There are forty seven different vitamens, minerals and electrolytes in this soup." Seven remarked, amazed.

"I know. The iron and isoleucine in this alone will keep you going for days. And you'll probably find the gamma aminobutyric acid is affecting your neurotransmitter." she agreed with Seven, swallowing another spoonful of her soup.

Seven paused to access her systems, finding Kayla was correct, the high levels of the inhibitor in the vegetable had slowed her nervous responses but had also had a similar effect on her Borg neurotransmitter.

"You are correct. My processors response time has decreased by four percent." Seven looked a little puzzled and the Captain immediately became concerned.

"Are you alright, Seven." without waiting for an answer she turned to Kayla, her expression serious. "Exactly what effect is this having?"

"There is nothing wrong, Captain. Seven is fine. The demgat contains an amino acid that slows our Borg algorithms. It is absorbed almost immediatley by our systems and had no long terms effects." Seeing the Captain was far from convinced, Seven stepped in.

"Captain, there is no cause for concern. The amino acid would reduce the efficiency of any connection with the Collective. It has no negative impact on my individuality." The two locked eyes for a moment before the Captain nodded. However, the friendly atmosphere they had enjoyed up until that moment was lost.

After an uncomfortable silence during which they finished the last of the soup, Kayla finally spoke.

"I believe you mentioned something about a new outfit?" she reminded her Captain.

"I certainly did. I suppose we should get you something to sleep in while we're at it." Standing she headed over to the replicator, both Seven and Kayla following along behind.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked. Kayla looked between Seven and the Captain and smiled.

"I don't think I could get away with that." she indicated Seven's form fitting attire. "I'm not quite as... " she gestured vaguely.

Seven looked herself up and down an almost hurt expression on her face.

"You dissapprove of my clothing?" she asked cautiously.

"God, no! It just wouldn't look the same on me!" Kayla replied emphatically. Seeing Seven wasn't quite sure what she was missing Kayla looked to Kathryn for help. The older woman had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"You probably can't see too well in this tunic, but look at me." Kayla spread her arms, "and then look at you." Seven did as she was told. "Stay with me here, Seven. I know things could be a whole lot worse, but you see my point?" Kayla asked, attempting to ignore the not so quiet chuckling behind her.

"I understand." Seven concluded somewhat sadly "You have no need of this suits enhancements for your Borg implants. You are self-sufficient."

The chuckling stopped. Janeway saw once again how vunerable this young woman still was. She searched madly for a way to reassure her.

"I wish!" Kayla shot back with a short laugh. "I meant you're absolutley gorgeous. I'd feel all short and awkward walking around with us both dressed like that."

Seven looked curiously at Kayla for a moment, aware of the fact that the compliment made her feel suprisingly good about herself. And realising that she disagreed with Kayla's assessment of herself.

"You are incorrect. As your physical dimensions are somewhat similar to the Captain's I must conclude that you would also look acceptable in such clothing." Kayla looked at the Captain who appeared to be at a loss for words. Kayla wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know how familiar Seven was with her Captain's physical dimensions. The sudden twinge of misplaced jealousy taking away from what was meant to be a compliment. Kayla mentally shook herself, telling herself to grow up and stop thinking entirely of herself. She recognised immediately how well the ex-drone and the formidibale woman beside her were suited to one another. Although from her conversations with them both she was pretty sure there was no existing relationship.

"Regardless, I think I'd prefer a uniform like yours Captain."

"Kayla, I'm sorry. Only Starfleet officers are issued with these uniforms." Janeway explained, regretting that she couldn't give Kayla a uniform like the rest of her crew, not wanting her to feel different to her new shipmates.

"Oh, what are my choices then?" she was a little dissapointed, having thought the Doctors blue uniform would have looked pretty good on her.

Scrolling though the computers display, Janeway called up a number of standard outfits that would be suitable for a medical assistant.

"I just pick the one I want and the computer will make it to suit?" she inquired.

"That's it."

"And if I don't like it once I try it on." looking through the options, Kayla was not really sure which she preferred.

"Put it back on the platform and it will be reclaimed. We do have energy restrictions though, so try not to replicate them all." Janeway answered teasingly.

"Understood. I think I'll have a look in the morning." Kayla decided, too tired right at the moment to be deciding on her wardrobe.

"You require regeneration." Seven stated.

"I do. It's kinda been a big day."

"Then we will see you tomorrow. I'll arrange for you to have some time with Professor Merga before we leave."

"Thank you Captain. At what time should I report for duty?" she queried, not sure what was expected of her yet.

"Whenever you are awake and refreshed. Just ask the computer to inform me when you are ready." Janeway replied as she and Seven headed for the door.

After a round of good-nights, the two departed, and as the door slid shut, Kayla leant against the wall of her new quarters and wondered where her life would go from here.

Index | Part One | Part Two | Part Three |


	3. Chapter 3

I hope i'm not doing to badly. Any suggestions tho' can only make me a better writer so...

Any comments or suggestions, you can mail me at  
>I don't handle criticism well, so... please be gentle.<p>

_Disclaimers:-_  
>Paramount, or someone other than myself, owns these people, their ship and, i imagine, some parts of the universe thru which they travel.<br>If you think i'm likely to make any money outta this, you obviously haven't read the story yet :-)  
>This story <em>may<em> contain some slightly naughty words, same-sex relationships, very minor violence and bad coffee. Sorta like a toned-down version of the real world.  
>I don't hold a degree in medicine, astrophysics, biology or anything else for that matter, so if i try to say something techie and it makes no sense, just make like it does :-) <p>

..Here & Now..

by MoJoR.

Chapter Eight. 

The next few days were almost a blur to Kalya as she said goodbye to her life on D'jeri and began making a place for herself on Voyager. There was so much to learn, so much information she needed to understand in order to function adequetely in her new position. She humbled herself enough to ask the computer to start her in primary childrens lessons, feeling overwhelmed when she asked for specific information. The lessons, when taylored to suit herself were actually a lot of fun.

Initially, Kayla had attempted to bridge the gap between the knowledge she had from her life on Earth, and the obviously more advanced medical knowledge of the 24th century. After a full day of going nowhere, she changed her attack, and in the mean time had found a hundred other areas of interest in the computer data banks.

As Voyagers new medical assistant, she now had a schedule of classes she had set herself for each day. Upon waking, she would engage in one hour gentle exercise. Followed by an hour of Earth/ Federation history, two hours of basic sciences, and an hour of mathemathics. After lunch, she would report to the Doctor for her lessons in basic humanoid anatomy, followed by an hour of advanced cardio-vascular exercise. After showering, she would allow an hour of personal study, initially preparing a report on this area for the Captain but hopefully soon she would move onto Starfleet protocols and Voyagers own history. Any time after dinner was her own.

And tonight, Kayla had been invited to the holodeck by the Captain. Apparently there was an informal gathering where she would have the chance to meet some of the crew. Apart from the Captain, Seven and the Doctor, Kayla had met Neelix, Tuvok and Naomi Wildeman but there was apparently another hundred and fifty odd to go! It was a little unnerving to be greeted by name by total strangers. Being the only new crew member, even people she had never met knew who she was.

Captain Janeway had mentioned that some of her bridge officers occasionally relaxed together on the holodeck and it was as good an opportunity as any to get to know them. Kayla was both dreading and looking forward to it. While keen to integrate herself into Voyagers crew, she still felt like an outsider, as though she were a tag-along. Her meetings with the Doctor had been encouraging but there was so much to learn. She had hoped to be a little more settled in her position before having to meet the senior officers.

They had left orbit of D'jeri during the last shift and were now heading towards the Renari system. It had been suprisingly hard to leave. For all that she had never been happy there, it had been her home. After speaking briefly to Merga, she had contacted Lon, the only other person who was likely to notice that she had gone, and care. The young D'jeri woman worked outside the city as a tailor and for a while, the two had been friends. Although Kayla was no longer permitted to see Lon, Merga had given her access to his communications console to say goodbye. It had been good to speak to her once more, to leave on good terms. Lon had seemed to feel the same way Kayla did about leaving, a little sad but mostly relieved. She had said she would write before leaving comm range, and Lon had said she would reply.

Since coming back on board, Kayla had set about organising herself and her quarters. Although there wasn't much furniture in her room, everything was now exactly where she wanted it. Merga had given her a small globe of D'jeri and a Tereg plant, both of which now had a place in her new home. She then set up a personal log and had spent the last hour talking to the computer while she waited for 20:00 hours.

"So I can have the environmental controls adjusted in my quarters?"

"Affirmative." the computer answered abligingly.

"Increase by one degree kelvin." Kalya decided, to be answered by a confirming chirp. "Decrease illumination by 2 candlepower." Another chirp. "Much better."

"Can you replace your morning call with music?" Kayla asked after thinking for a moment.

"Please specify musical preferences."

"Oookaaay. What have you got?"

"There are over six million different composers currently on file."

"Narrow selection to early 21st Century- late 20th Century popular music and select a song from random each morning." Another chirp signaled the action was completed and Kayla wondered exactly how far she could go with her modifications.

"When we're talking, can you replace your chirpy noise with something else?" It was worth a shot.

"Please specify."

"Something more personal, conversational. You choose."

"Okay." the computer responded in it's expressionless monotone.

Kayla sighed and leant her head back against the wall behind her bed.

"This is ridiculous. I think I need get out and talk with some people instead of trying to create a friend." she said, half to the computer and half to herself as she crawled off the bed and into the adjoining bathroom. _*It may have been a while since I had a chat but the computer is the last damn thing I should be talking to.*_ Kayla thought as she got dressed for tonight.

Seven arrived promptly at ten to eight and Kayla was a little worried when she saw the taller woman had a different suit on. A nice blue one actually, but not the uniform Kayla had seen her wear the past few days.

"You're wearing something different." Kalya said as soon as Seven entered the room.

"You are wearing a towel." Seven replied a little confused.

"I was waiting to find out what you had on. I never thought to ask the Captain what was appropriate tonight." Kayla had hoped the dark green suit she had replicated for herself while on duty would be okay.

"As I do not wear a Starfleet uniform, this is one of the suits I regularly have replicated." Seven picked up the suit which lay drapped over the back of the couch. "I am sure this will be acceptable."

"Does everyone else wear their uniforms?" Kayla persisted.

"I rarely join the crew after hours but Captain Janeway wore her uniform the last time I participated."

"She is the Captain. What about the crew?"

"I do not recall." Seven replied impatiently.

"Okay, No big deal, I know. I'm just nervous Seven." Kayla took the suit off Seven and headed into the bedroom to get changed.

"You wish to make a good 'first impression' with your crew mates. I understand."

"Thanks. I'm counting on you to help me out tonight. Tell me who everyone is and who I should talk to." Kayla yelled from the other room.

"I will endeavour to be of assistance."

"Good enough for me. Okay then, I guess we should be going." Slipping on a pair of small boots, Kayla took a deep breath and went to stand next to her friend.

"There is no reason to worry, Four of Twelve."

Kayla grinned broadly at Seven and the use of her Borg designation.

"Then let's go get 'em Seven of Nine." Kayla took the ex-drone by the arm as they headed out the door.

Chapter Nine. 

As the holodeck doors opened, Kayla was suprised to see a room that looked remarkably like one of the bars she frequented back on Earth. The walls and floors were polished timber with seating around one side of the room. A woman was serving drinks from behind the bar which ran along the opposite wall. Directly in front of her, a number of people were gathered around a pool table.

"Pool? You still play pool?" Kayla asked Seven, more than a little suprised that the game would still be popular.

"Apparently so." Seven answered, knowing almost nothing of the game herself.

Kayla scanned the room looking for familiar faces. She recognised a few as people who had visited sickbay during her lessons but no-one who she had had the opportunity to talk to.

One of the familiar faces looked up as they walked towards the table and smiled. After speaking to the woman next to him, they both left their group and moved to greet the newcomers.

"Good evening Seven." Tom Paris smiled charmingly at the two woman, "Kayla, I'm Tom and this is B'Elanna." He gestured to the half-Klingon woman at his side as he introduced them both.

B'Elanna offered her hand for Kayla to shake and smiled hello at Seven. She had heard a whole lot of conflicting rumours about Kayla and had been annoyed that she hadn't had the opportunity to meet her before now. It would be nice to have someone new to talk to on board.

"So, how's the Doc treating you?" Tom asked conversationally.

"He has been wonderful. I've got a lot to learn." Kayla replied.

"It's great that he'll have someone to help him out, Gets me off the hook at least!"

At this B'Elanna gave a short laugh, "Not that you needed it. You always managed to find a way to get out of helping the Doctor, anyway."

"Some people are meant to be nurses. Others, are meant to fly starships." He answered, pretending to be offended.

"What function do you serve on Voyager?" Kayla enquired looking to them both. While she could see that everyone here was relaxing off duty, Kayla still felt uneasy not knowing the rank of those around her. The D'jeri placed so much importance on a person's rank or position that Kayla felt a little off centre being surrounded by her superiors in such a casual atmosphere.

"Do you want to sit down?" B'Elanna asked as she stepped back towards the tables. Tom motioned to the woman behind the bar for service as the group took a seat. After settling themselves at a table, B'Elanna answered Kayla's question. "I'm Voyager's Chief of Engineering and Tom serves on the bridge as Conn Officer."

B'Elanna could see that Kayla wasn't quite comfortable and decided she couldn't blame her. It must be unsettling to be surrounded by so many unfamiliar faces. Especially if her only friend so far was the Borg. She had made a simliar comment to Chakotay yesterday and the Commander had indicated that Kayla had more in common with Seven than anyone else on board. B'Elanna had wanted to know more but he had been called back to the bridge before he could continue.

B'Elanna could see his point though. Both had to survive alone in the Delta quadrant without family or friends for support. And both had to start anew on a ship filled with strangers. B'Elanna at least had had her comrades from the Maquis.

"Do you know much about the area of space we're travelling thru at the moment, Kayla?" Tom asked, trying to keep the conversational ball rolling.

"A little. Not first hand but you hear bits and pieces working near the station." Actually, Kayla new more than a little about the surrounding systems, but Captain Janeway had suggested that while her former life as a Borg drone should not be kept a secret, it was probably something best not bought up in casual conversation. Apparently the Captain's first officer and security cheif both were aware of Kayla's past but the remainder of her senior staff were yet to be informed. The Captains opinion was that she should get to know the crew, make friends and choose for herself who she wished to share her history with in more detail. She had also stressed however, that at any time in the future, should it be necessary for the safety of her ship or any crew member, it would be made public.

During her time with the D'jeri, Kayla had realised that the Borg were feared and despised by a great many races. The circumstances of her own assimilation, had luckily shielded her from the anxiety the majority of others experienced. Kayla simply woke up, and was Borg. Already integrated into the Collective, she had no doubts as to the correctness of their actions, the purity of their ideals. It was not until she had lost the Collective that she was able to apply any perspective to what the Borg represented. The Borg had given her her life, they had given that life purpose and structure. Yet they took so much from so many others. For the time being, she would not mention her past, but she refused to be ashamed it.

"Any nice spots for a vacation?" Tom continued, eternally hopeful.

"Veragon IV possibly. The D'jeri and Veragal trade quite regularly. The people are not technologically advanced, however the planet is quite interesting." Kayla replied thoughtfully. This was something else she must remember to report to the Captain in her meeting with her tomorrow.

As the waitress made it to their table for their drink orders, Tom asked Seven and Kayla what they would like to start with.

"I do not require anything at this time." was Seven's immediate response.

Kayla looked questioningly at her and was about to suggest that she have something anyway when Seven interrupted her.

"My Borg implants are adversely affected by the consumption of alcoholic beverages. However, if you could select something appropriate, I will join you."

Kayla had not considered the effects of alcohol on her systems. It was not something that had arisen on D'jeri and despite the fact that she had been looking forward to sharing a drink with her new shipmates, she was determined not to cause a problem tonight.

"Could we both have coffees? Maybe a cuppuchino?" Kayla asked the waitress. After a nod in reply, she headed back towards the bar, stopping to seat a new group that had just entered the holodeck.

"In what way is the planet interesting?" B'Elanna asked, returning to their previous conversation.

"The majority of the planet is tropical rainforest. Rivers criss-cross the surface and there are a few inland lakes, but no ocean to speak of. The people are tree-dwellers, living in the forests."

"I normally prefer something a little more civilised for shoreleave, but at this point, I think I'd be happy sleeping in a tree just for something different." B'Elanna remarked and Tom grinned in agreement.

"I have a meeting with the Captain tomorrow to discuss my knowledge of the area in more depth, I think I'll mention it."

From there, the converstion drifted to a few incidents on previous shore-leaves, both good and bad. B'Elanna's favoutite vacation spot, Tom's favourite holodeck adventure, Neelix's parties, Seven's annoyance at the Doctor's insistance that she attend Neelix's parties! As all four began to relax and enjoy each others company, they found a great deal to talk and laugh about. By the time Janeway and Chakotay entered the holodeck, two others tables had been dragged over and about a dozen people sat in the group, all talking over each other, telling stories, making jokes and generally a great deal of noise.

As the Captains presence was made known, the noise dimmed out of respect. Harry Kim stood to find the Captain a chair when she motioned for them to carry on.

Kathryn looked towards the end of the table where both Kayla and Seven of Nine sat with Tom and B'Elanna. Her Chief of Engineering was talking animatedly, Tom seemed to be hiding his head and both Seven and Kayla were grinning as they listened to whatever tale B'Elanna was spinning.

"Well, it seems our newest crew-member is settling in." Chakatoy spoke softly as he headed over to help Harry move a table for them both.

Janeway walked towards the group as Tom was loudly denying the majority of his partner's story. Grabbing her own chair, she indicated for Harry to keep the one he was holding and join them.

"Captain, help me out here will you?" Tom pleaded.

"Oh no, Mr Paris. Whatever trouble you got yourself into, I know I can count on you to get yourself out." she replied with a grin. "I hope there's more where that came from." Janeway indicated the coffee.

"I think Sandrine has a whole pot out there just for us." Kayla returned.

Chakotay headed over to the bar to get the first of several rounds of drinks for the group as they talked into the night.

Chapter Ten.

Kayla woke promptly at six the next morning, despite only having gotten to bed four hours earlier. It had been a good night, but eventually the Captain had retired for the evening and everyone else said their good-nights shortly after.

Wanting to be alert for her morning meeting, Kayla dragged herself out of bed and got ready for her morning work-out. B'Elanna had mentioned last night that she had a number of Klingon combat and defense programs she liked to run on the holodeck and had invited Kayla to join her some time. Kayla knew she was a bit out of practice, but she had studied Zen Karate for six years on Earth and had been quite good at it. However, after Seven admitted that B'Elanna was an impressive opponent, Kayla decided she had best refresh her mind (and body) if she intended to take the Klingon woman up on her offer.

Running thru the movements in her head while she warmed up, Kayla wasn't sure how much of her training she would remember. But once she started the movements, her body seemed to take over. As if her body instinctively followed from one motion to the next. After completing the patterns and moving slowly thru a few of the basic stances and movements, she repeated them. Tomorrow she would step up the pace and add power to the movements. Today she just wanted to remind her body of what it once did.

After quick shower and breakfast, Kayla stepped into the turbo-lift, datapadd in hand and headed to the bridge for her appointment. She was nervous. While she thouroghly enjoyed her lessons with the Doctor, she wasn't sure she was moving fast enough thru his tutorials. Perhaps she should limit her other lessons and focus purely on her medical training. But then there was so much else that while not immediatley connected, seemed to relate. Kayla knew that if she didn't study a broad range of subjects initially, her lack of understanding in what was now basic science and mathematics for example would negatively effect her ability to grasp the principals of current medical science.

The knowledge she had had when with the Borg was staggering, however, when the D'jeri removed her Borg componentry, only her own memories were left. It was at times like these that she felt the loss so keenly. Knowing what she once had, and how much she could have offered Voyager and it's Captain if only the D'jeri had been as careful removing her implants as it seemed the Doctor had been with Seven.

Her memories, however, did contain information on various sectors and species in this area of space as well as extensive knowledge of Borg systems. Kayla looked forward to her studies being advanced enough for her to compare her knowledge of enginerring with Voyagers schematics and operating systems. As a drone, she was primarily responsible for maintainance and repairs, although understanding of her duties was fragmented. She could remember the procedures but the scientific reasoning behind them was lost.

Kayla had recorded as much as she could over the past few days for the Captain. Details on existing alliances, advanced races, areas where there was a Borg presence. Captain Janeway had also asked for information on interesting spatial phenomenae, and Kayla had spent quite some time trying to remember the details of something she had heard on D'jeri regarding an unstable area of space but could come up with few details. She hoped what she had managed to prepare would be satisfactory.

Kayla felt the turbo-lift begin to slow and straightened her shoulders, determined to project an air of confidance that she didn't quite feel. As the doors opened, she stepped purposely onto the bridge, hoping to see someone she knew, hoping the officers knew the Captain had asked for her to come here and not think she was barging, unasked, onto the bridge.

The calming voice of the security cheif, Commander Tuvok, belayed her fears.

"Captain Janeway is in her ready-room." he spoke almost as soon as she stepped out of the lift.

"Thank you Commander." Kayla replied, not stopping on her path across the deck until she reached her goal.

Captain Janeway sat relaxed at her desk, waiting, thinking. Last night had been a lot of fun, yet had left her with a sinking feeling in her gut. She rarely spent time relaxing with her crew and she resolved to spend more time getting to know them. They were a fine bunch of people and Janeway regretted the need to distance herself from them. While Starfeet protocols made it clear that a Captain was to maintain a certain distance from her crew, the odd dinner at Sandrines was not out of the question.

Kayla had seemed to be accepted quite freely by the senior staff and while Kathryn knew should she be glad or at least relieved, but she couldn't quite sort out her feelings on the matter. She was unsettled by the fact that Kayla and Seven had become friends. Yet she knew that if anyone on board deseved to find a friend it was Seven. The fact that B'Elanna had found someone interested in her Klingon physical training programs should have pleased her but it only reinforced the fact that she spent her holodeck time alone. Harry's doting and shy grins should have been endearing but with every one, the woman inside her retreated just a litle more.

Janeway realised she felt alone. *You _are_ alone.* Her helpful inner voice supplied as her door chimed to inicate a visitor.

Sitting back in the chair she called for them to enter, remembering her meeting with her newest crew-member.

Kayla walked across to her desk and stood almost at attention. Janeway noticed the similarity in her stance to Seven's and wondered if all ex-drones were incapable of relaxing. She realised the supidity of the thought immediately. *If I'd been assimilated by the Borg, I don't think I'd be too relaxed either.*

"Good morning Captain."

"Good morning Kayla. I hope you manged to get _some_ sleep last night?" she joked.

"Actually, I think everyone left straight after you did, so I wasn't far behind you." Kayla replied thinking that the Captain looked quite tired and wondering if she should mention it. Deciding it was irrelevant and certainly none of her business, she remained silent.

"Take a seat." she nodded towards the chair in front of the younger woman. "How are you settling in so far?"

"Easier than I expected, Captain. Everyone has been very welcoming. Thank you for a great night last night. I had a lot of fun getting to know you and your crew." Kayla wanted to express herself more sincerely but didn't know how to convey to this woman, her Captain, how relieved she felt to have been accepted by this community.

"I'm glad. We have a very close-knit family on Voyager." Janeway replied, and Kayla wondered why that would sadden the Captain and if she realised how clearly her eyes displayed her emotions.

Changing the subject, Janeway accessed the terminal on her desk before turning to look once more at the woman opposite her.

"How is your training with the Doctor progressing?" she asked. The Doctor had reported quite favourably on her aptitude. Apparently his new recruit was progressing quite rapidly through the inital anatomical and biological studies he had given her and he was looking forward to starting her medical training with-in the month.

"I realise there is a large gap in my knowledge but I hope that once I am settled in here a little more I will be able to focus better on the Doctor's lessons."

"Are you enjoying the training?" Kathryn asked.

"Very much so. I find the material captivating. There is such an overwhelming amount of knowledge to be gained."

"Is the Doctor moving too fast?" Janeway asked, hopeful that in the Doctor's eagerness for a new assistant he didn't expect too much, too soon.

"Not at all, he's been very patient. I just wish there was more time in the day. There is so much to catch up on!"

"There's no need to rush. It's impossible to condense the last two hundred years into an evenings reading. Nor are you expected to try." While impressed by her eagerness, Janeway worried that she was placing too much importance on her studies. "It's just as important that you make a home for yourself here, Kayla. Take the time to develop friendships, find interests outside of your studies."

Kayla smiled then, at herself for _trying_ to condense the last two hundred years into an evenings reading and at her Captain for knowing that she need to be told not to. Kathryn recognised the grin and knew she had struck home with her last comment.

"I don't want to betray your faith in me, Captain." Kayla revealed.

"You won't." Janeway spoke in a tone that would allow no arguement and Kayla hoped that she was right.

"Now, what did you do for fun on Earth? If you speak to either Tom or Harry, I'm sure they'll help you create a holodeck program to suit."

"Rock-climbing, canyoning, rafting... that kind of thing. That's more fun in a group though." Kayla thought out loud.

"I am sure some of the crew would be interested in joining you if you asked." Janeway imagined B'Elanna might enjoy that sort of adventure. Kathryn hadn't been canyoning since her days at the academy though it was something she had enjoyed tremendously. The thrill of conquering your fears, of giving all you could to reach a single goal, the feeling of walking into a silent cavern and wondering how long it had been since someone had been there befre you and if indeed you could have been the first.

"Would _you_ be interested?"

The question threw the Captain a little off balance. She hadn't expected that Kayla would ask her to join her and for a moment she was silent. She would probably enjoy it. She _knew_ she would enjoy it, and wasn't she just complaining about spending her holodeck time alone. She should say yes, spend some time getting to know the newest member of her crew.

"No. Thank you for the invitation, but not this time." Captain Janeway regretted saying no almost immediately as she gazed at the young woman across from her, but she recognised the neccessity. It would be innappropriate for her to socialise with Kayla, she should be making friends amongst the crew. The Captain was not in a position to be a _friend_ and that was what Kayla needed at the moment.

"Next time then." Kayla replied, breaking the silence between them. She was a little embarrased at having asked the Captain to join her. Obviously, she had more important things to do then fill in Kayla's spare time on the holodeck. It would have been fun though, if she had of said yes. After a breath she placed the datapadd on the table and passed it over the the Captain.

"My initial report on this area." She stated briefly. Janeway looked at the padd for a moment before reaching for it. She scrolled briefly thru the document, and after realising the extent of it decided she was best off going thru it thouroughly herself before discussing it with Kayla.

"I'll go over it immediatley. Anything I should take particular note of?"

"The Drakma nebula. I have included it's spectral composition. I believe you could harvest a significant amount of plasma of sufficient quality to refresh your neural gel packs. And Veragon IV. I think you will find it meets with your requirements for shore-leave." Kayla spoke directly and the Captain wasn't sure why the young woman's tone made her smile.

"Thank you, Kayla. Spend some time this morning just accquainting yourself with Voyager, I will contact you when I've had a chance to go over this."

Kayla stood, realising the meeting was over. She had been relieved that the Captain had not had any problems with her performance so far, but dissapointed now that the meeting had come to a close. She pushed the chair in under the desk and leaned on it a moment facing the older woman. Her expression was unreadable, the Captain's mask she assumed when nothing else was appropriate. Standing erect and clasping her hands in front of her, Kayla nodded. No one here seemed to salute although that's what officers had done in the past.

"Thank you for your time, Captain." Kayla wondered if she should just walk out the door. The Captain didn't look like she was expecting anything else, so that's what she did, determined to start her studies on Starfleet protocols as soon as possible. Right after she visited the holodeck.

Chapter Eleven.

Scrolling through the list of holodeck programs, Kayla had no idea what to select. The whole concept of a holodeck was amazing to her and Kayla thought that if there wasn't so much else going on in her life, she could quite happily spend the entire day in that one room. She intended to speak with Seven about developing a program to do a little river canyoning in the future, but right now she was hoping for something a little more sedate. She had enjoyed singing and had played the violin at home, but like canyoning, that wasn't something she would enjoy alone. The majority of her past hobbies involved a team of people. So, curious to see what Voyager had to offer she had accessed the public programs for ideas. Some programs sounded familiar, others, she couldn't even guess at. Parachuting, Parise Squares, P'Hok Ma, Pentathlon, Pottery, Prandiche Omar... _Pottery_I could do that! Kayla decided and initiated the program.

Stepping towads the doors to allow then to open for her Kayla peeked into the room. It was a small cubicle with a spinning wheel under a window, a shelf containing a number of pots and statues and a large table with a box of tools and a block of clay at one end and a stool at the other. Kayla walked around the room, settling at the table. Dragging the block of clay towards her she unwrapped the cloth that covered it. She poked and prodded at it, moulding it and then squashing it back into a ball. Squeezing it till it oozed out from between her fingers and then pressing it back into a lump. She had done pottery at school and again when she was too sick from treatment to continue with the sports she usually enjoyed. It was soothing, to let the mind rest or wander while the hands worked at the clay, to loose yourself in the creation.

Kayla sat for a while, moulding a small lump of clay into a shaggy dog, laying with it's tail curled aroung itself, it's head on it's paws.

Sitting quietly like this, she felt like the same person she was a lifetime ago. The person who got up every morning and drove the 30 minutes to the gym where she worked. The person who looked forward to the weekends when she went camping with her friends or headed to the city for a night out.

That person was so far removed from who she was now that sometimes Kayla wasn't sure she even existed anymore. Even during the last six months on Earth, when she was sick, she never lost her cheerfulnes or her confidance in herself and the world.

Right now though, she had to admit she didn't feel so confidant. The Borg had given her such purpose, that at times she felt lost without their voices guiding her. As Borg, she had no doubts, no fears. She was _Borg_. There was no other way to express the importance of what she had become.

When the D'jeri took that from her, she became insignificant. A human without status, without family, without purpose. She only reason she continued to wake each day was because to do otherwise would mean making a decision of her own and for the longest time she hadn't been capable of that.

The past few days on Voyager had been like an awakening, a fresh start with the opportunity to make something of herself once again. But with so many conflicting personalities inside her, Kayla found it difficult to find the confidance in herself she once had. She was scared to be herself in case she was no longer _enough_.

Kayla turned her focus to her creation once more as she used one of the finer tools to finish his coat off. It was rough and she couldn't quite get his legs right but still, it would be something to improve upon.

Deciding she had spent enough time relaxing, Kayla took one last look at the dog before gently squeezing him back into the shapeless lump he was before she started. She'd be back to try again later she promised the clay as she wrapped it back in the cloth and washed her hands. For now, she had study to do.

Captain Janeway had read thru the report twice. She was amazed at the depth and attention to detail that Kayla had shown in her report and wondered if Seven of Nine had advised her in it's layout. Each topic had been cross referenced in relation to possible threats, food sources, technologically advanced societies, trade routes and everything else Janeway could possibly want to enquire about. It was extremely efficient and Janeway wondered if it was a reflection of Kayla's own personality, a result of her time with the Borg or something else entirely.

The information contained in the report was invaluble and she intended to issue a copy to each of her senior staff at tomorrows briefing. And yes, the Drakma nebula and Veragon IV would both be on Voyager's immediate flight path. The nebula was three days away at warp three and she knew Torres would be relieved to hear the reason for the change of course.

Standing and walking onto the bridge she headed towards the conn station, smiling briefly at her first officer as he stood at her approach.

"Captain." He spoke both to acknowledge her presence and announce to the officers that their Captain was on the bridge.

"Mr Paris, please lay in a course, two six zero mark four. Warp three." She rested her hand briefly on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze conveying with that gesture that all was well.

Taking the seat that Chakotay vacated for her, she handed him a copy of the report. He glanced at the padd to identify it and then looked back at the Captain.

"Anything interesting?" He queried.

"A few things. I'll be going over everything in tomorrows meeting of the senior staff."

"Mind if I ask where were headed?" He asked with a grin.

"The Drakma nebula." She inclined her head towards the padd indicating hthat he should read for himself. Chakotay accessed the information and read silently for a minute before returning his attention to the Captain.

"B'Elanna will be relieved. She's been concerned over the remaining life of the gel packs." Standing once more, Janeway tapped her comm bagde.

"Janeway to Kayla."

"Yes, Captain." was the immediate response.

"Could you report to my ready-room when you have a moment, please." The Captain requested.

"I'm on my way now, Captain." Janeway closed the link and spoke again to her first officer. "Go over the report and tell me what you think. I'll speak with B'Elanna shortly. In the mean time, you have the bridge, Commander. I'll be in my ready-room."

Janeway led Kayla towards the couch at the end of her ready-room and took a seat. She held a copy of the report in her hand and gestured with it as she spoke.

"I'm impressed. I appreciate the depth of information you have included in your report." she said honestly.

"Thank you, Captain. I hope it was helpful." Kayla replied, relieved beyond words that it had been satisfactory. She had been unsure how much to include, not wanting to give the Captain a sterile list of datum but not confidant that she possessed enough varied knowledge to form a complete report.

"I have asked Ensign Paris to alter our heading for the nebula you suggested."

"I thought so, I noticed the change of course." Kayla replied suprising the Captain.

"You _noticed_ a change of course?" she queried. It wasn't unheard of. She herself could tell if Voyager changed speed or direction. B'Elanna had mentioned she could do the same, but Kayla had only been onboard a few days.

"Borg technology. I have a pretty good sense of direction." Kayla explained, hoping she had not been out of line mentioning it.

Janeway nodded and seemed to return her attention to the padd in her hand. She would have to ask the Doctor for more details on Kayla's Borg enchancements. While she didn't wish to invade her privacy it was important that she knew of Kayla's abilities and limitations.

"I'd like to have you join the senior staff in tomorrows briefing to discuss your knowledge of the area. In the mean-time, I have a few questions of my own."

"That's fine, Captain." Kayla sat back in the couch, looking forward to both the Captain's questions and tomorrow's meeting.

The two woman discussed every aspect of the report, Kayla expanding on some areas and the Captain adding notes of her to the original report. It was well after lunch when they were satisfied enough with their discussion to call a break.

"You been extremely helpful, Kayla. The information you have provided will be invaluble. I'm glad you decided to come on board." Kathryn laughed briefly and leaned forward, placing her hand on Kayla's. "And not just for the data. I think you'll make a fine additional to this crew." She spoke warmly.

Janeway had been amazed at the change in Kayla during the morning. While she could tell the young woman was still unsure of herself in many ways, once they began discussing topics with which Kayla was familiar she seemed to become a different person.

Janeway had enjoyed the meeting more than she was comfortable admitting. The young woman's ideas and opinions were quite unique and Janeway couldn't help but wonder what kind of scientist she would make given the opportunity. She was amazingly logical but seemed to look at everything from the most unlikly angles. It seemed that as they spoke she was combining each of Janeway's comments and questions with her own knowledge and finding something new in everything. Enough was enough though, Janeway had kept Kayla from her lessons with the Doctor and it was well and truly time for lunch.

"Are you eating in the mess hall?" Kayla enquired and when she didn't receive an immediate reply she continued, "I was just going to ask if we could eat together, but... I should probably just grab something quickly and report to the Doctor, anyway."

"Actually... I was just going to replicate something in here, but..." Kathryn hesitated, feeling foolish for doing so. "I really should prepare for the briefing." she finished, closing herself off from the young woman in front of her. Angry with herself for stepping away from the friendship Kayla offered while only that morning she had complained about the fact that she was alone out here.

Looking up to meet the deep brown eyes boring into her own she fell silent. She felt as though Kayla was looking right thru her, seeing her weaknesses and her fears. Part of her wanted to turn around and run, hide behind the Captain's mask. Another part of her wanted to step forward, confront the confusing muddle of feelings she felt in this woman's company. Her stomach lurched at the thought of either and so she stood, rooted in place, unable to move or speak as Kayla wished her good day and headed out the door.

Index | Part One | Part Two | Part Three Part Four | |


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another one... am i babbling? ... Probably.  
>Is there a point to this story? ... Probably not.<p>

Any comments or suggestions, you can mail me at  
>I don't handle criticism well, so... please be gentle.<p>

_Disclaimers:-_  
>Paramount, or someone other than myself, owns these people, their ship and, i imagine, some parts of the universe thru which they travel.<br>If you think i'm likely to make any money outta this, you obviously haven't read the story yet :-)  
>This story <em>may<em> contain some slightly naughty words, same-sex relationships, very minor violence and bad coffee. Sorta like a toned-down version of the real world.  
>I don't hold a degree in medicine, astrophysics, biology or anything else for that matter, so if i try to say something techie and it makes no sense, just make like it does :-) <p>

..Here & Now..

by MoJoR.

Chapter Twelve. 

For a long moment after the door slid shut, Kathryn stood motionless, her mind blank. Slowly, her body released her and she sank to the couch.

*What's wrong with you?* the unwelcome question echoed in her head. *Are you so accustomed to being alone that the mere _thought_ of a friend scares the pants off you?*

Kathryn leant back in the couch, sinking into the soft cushions. She enjoyed what little time she had spent in Kayla's company. Last night at Sandrines and the first night Kayla had been on board when she had had dinner with her and Seven were among the few occasions when she had let her guard down and allowed herself to be Kathryn Janeway rather the The Captain.

Maybe that was part of the reason Kayla unsettled her. The fact that in her presence she felt her Captain's mask starting to slip. It was just that she reminded her so much of Seven. Not so much her personality, but the odd phrase or expression that was so much like what she had come to expect from Seven. And that frightened her. Was she so distracted by her attachment to Seven that she would she see her likeness in Kayla where none existed. Maybe she was simply attracted to Borg in general! Maybe,(and this was seeming more likely every minute) she had spent too long in the Delta quadrant and was going out of her mind!

"I have been alone too long." she whispered into the silence.

Janeway reached for the data-padd resting on the low table and decided it was time she spoke to B'Elanna. Perhaps she should call into Astrometrics on the way and see if Seven of Nine had anything to offer regarding the nebula.

Seven had just completed another analysis on the amino acid found in the Demgat plant from D'jeri. Intrigued by the effect it had on her systems, she was curious about what effect it might have on a Borg drone linked to the Collective. The results were still inconclusive and Seven was preparing to log herself off-duty when the doors opened to admit her Captain.

"Captain, how may I be of assistance?" she asked polititely.

"I was just on my way to Engineering and thought you might have something to add to this." Janeway handed the data-pad to Seven with Kayla's information of the nebula highlighted for her to look at.

After reading thru the displayed data Seven handed the padd back to the Captain.

"I apologise, Captain, but Kayla's knowledge of this area is superior to my own."

"There's no need to apologise. The information we already have is more than I would have hoped for a few days ago."

Kathryn stepped further into the room and headed towards Seven's console. "What are you working on at the moment?"

"I had just completed a secondary analysis on the gamma aminobutyric acid found in the demgat and was preparing to end my duty shift. Was there something you wished me to do, Captain?"

"No, Seven. I'm sorry to have held you up." Janeway prepared to leave the young woman to enjoy her break when Seven spoke.

"You were unavailable yesterday for our regular Velocity match."

"I was. I should have contacted you to cancel." Kathryn apologised. She had lost track of time going over the security reports with Tuvok and Chakotay. She hadn't realised it was so late until Chakotay had asked her if she was planning to go meet the rest of the bridge officers at Sandrines.

"I could use a good game if you're free this afternoon?" Kathryn continued, for once listening to the encouraging voice in the back of her mind.

"Eighteen hundred hours?" Seven suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at holodeck two." Kathryn smiled at Seven and the young woman met and held her gaze. For an instant, Kathryn lost herself in those blue-grey depths. She found it impossible to look away and couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to wake up looking into those eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, bringing her back to the present and she realised Seven was regarding her with an unusual expression.

Not wanting to embarrass herself any further, Janeway excused herself and headed for engineering.

Lt. Torres read the file eagerly and Janeway was both amused and impressed by her Engineering Cheif's passion for her job. It was something that Janeway identified with and she was glad that the possibility of resources for her gel packs could brigthen the Lt's day so.

"Have a look at entry 216 as well, Lt." Janeway prompted her.

Doing as she was directed, B'Elanna accessed the report outlining nearby mineral deposits and ore rich asteroid belts.

"We'll go over the details more thouroughly in tomorrow's command meeting." Janeway commented as B'Elanna looked up from the padd.

"She a regular encyclopedia!" B'Elanna remarked jokingly as she handed the report back to the Captain. "This would pass even Seven's high standards for efficiency." she realised how benificial Kayla's local knowledge would be to them and B'Elanna was a little suprised. Kayla had seemed to indicate that she didn't know too much about the region of space beyond D'jeri's system.

"What did you think of her B'Elanna?" Kathryn asked lowering her tone slightly.

"Kayla? She seems nice, I think everyone had a good time last night. I was a bit worried at first though, I think maybe we threw her in the deep end."

"In what way?"

"She was a little unsettled when she first arrived. She just needs time to settle in. She should probably spend more time with people other than Seven and the Doctor." Torres commented and immediatly noticed the Captain stiffen.

"What makes you say that?" An edge of steel to her tone despite her efforts to hear B'Elanna's thoughts objectively.

"Only that she would benefit from making friends on board. It would help her to find her place."

"And it is your opinion that Seven of Nine couldn't offer that friendship?" Kathryn found herself quickly becoming annoyed. She realised she was perhaps overprotective of Seven but that still didn't alter the fact that too few people on board gave the young woman the credit Janeway felt she deserved.

"No, that's not what I mean." Torres floundered, not sure where she was going but wishing she could backtrack a few paces. "I just think there are probably others on board with whom she might benefit from spending time with.

"Then by all means, feel free to spend time with her, but don't discourage her friendship with Seven." With some effort, Torres tried to find a way to express herself a little better. While she admitted to herself that she doubted the former drone was the best person to take Kayla under her wing, she certainly hadn't meant to openly critisise her. Torres was sure Seven was doing her best to help Kayla familiarise herself with the ship. It was simply a fact that the ex-Borg wasn't really equipt to handle that role.

Before she had a chance to explain herself, the Captain concluded the conversation. Turning on her heel, she left engineering and Lt. Torres knew she wasn't happy.

Seven found herself drifting towards Kayla's quarters before she realised where she was going. She stopped before she entered the turbo-lift to re-think her destination. It was not yet seventeen hundred hours, Kayla would still be busy with the Doctor. She should return to Astrometrics to study the data the Captain had showed her regarding the nearby systems.

"Computer, state the current location of Kayla Thompson."

"Kayla Thompson is currently in her quarters."

Seven had proceeded into the turbo-lift before the computer finished it's announcement. She found she was looking forward to seeing her friend. Even if Kayla was busy with her lessons as she expected, Seven found the prospect of perhaps discussing the nature of her studies with her made her smile.

Seven rarely experienced this feeling of anticipation and she found it both unsettling and oddly pleasing. She had previously deemed the presence of others as unimportant, and with the obvious exception of the Captain, had not considered that she would find enjoyment in simply being near another person. She even more rarely sought out that company as she found herself doing now.

With something akin to nervousness, she alerted the computer to her presence outside Kayla's quarters. Kayla stood at the door as it slid open holding two cups in her hands.

"Hello Seven, come in." stepping back to allow Seven to enter, Kayla handed her one of the mugs. "I made you hot chocolate, extra sweet." she said with a grin.

Seven took the drink, a puzzled expression on her face.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I just asked the computer where you were. She said you were outside my door. Try the hot chocolate." Kayla motioned for her to take a sip, doing so herself.

"Well?"

"It is sweet." Seven replied, not entirely sure she like it but not entirely sure she didn't.

"Yeah, that's how I like mine. What did you do today?" she asked settling into the couch assuming Seven would do the same.

"I conducted an analysis of the demgat plant." Seven replied taking another sip of the chocolate drink looking at Kayla over the rim of the mug when she heard her laugh.

"Got you intrigued, has it?"

"It has. I am unaware of any other chemical that has such an effect on the Borg."

"Let me know what you find out, or tell me if you could use some help. I may not understand exactly what you're doing but if an extra pair of hands or a test subject could help..."

"I would enjoy your participation. I will inform you before I continue my research. I believe however, that the Captain will require my skills in Astrometics if we are to service the gel packs."

"She showed you my report?" Kayla queried, warmed by the approving smile that Seven directed towards her.

"The Captain was impressed."

Kayla tucked her legs underneath herself on the couch as Seven finally decided to take a seat. Still clutching the warm mug in both her hands as she drank slowly.

"You did not report to the Doctor today?" Despite the fact that Seven was glad Kayla had been in her quarters she was nevertheless suprised.

"I did, but I was late and he was with one of the crew. We were going to start on areas of the brain today." Kayla's tone made it clear that she had been disapointed when the Doctor had told her he would be unavailabe for the remainder of the day. There was always tomorrow, she reminded herself.

"So you have the afternoon free?" Seven clarified.

"I believe I do. What did you have in mind?" Kayla asked with a grin, hoping Seven had something in mind.

"I have scheduled a game of Velocity at eighteen hundred hours with the Captain. Did you wish to help me practice?"

"I'll try anything once! You'll have to teach me though." Seven stood preparing to leave immediately.

"That is not a problem."

"Being a beginner at the game, I get a few points advantage though." Kayla spoke in a serious tone. Seven simply raised an eyebrow.

When Janeway arrived at the holodeck, she noted that the velocity program was already running. As she was a little late, she assumed Seven was warming-up. Releasing the doors and entering the holodeck, she paused for a moment as she saw Seven attempting to move out of the velocity disks path.

The blonde woman had a large patch covering her Borg enhanced eye and a length of cord joining her left wrist to her right ankle. Kathryn noticed the additions seemed to be having an adverse effect on her game, as the disk bounced off her shoulder and the computer announced the score.

"Point to Kayla. Game to Kayla 7/5."

"Wooo hooo!" Kayla cheered herself and did some kind of jig before slapping Seven on the shoulder. "I kicked your butt!"

Kathryn could help but laugh at the disgusted look on Seven's face as she removed the eye patch.

"Next time, I play _without_ these hindrances."

"We'll see." Kayla said with a grin.

"If I'd have thought of that, I might win a little easier!" Janeway said with a chuckle as she came to stand beside the two women. Despite having only begun playing recently, Seven was the only person on board who really challenged Janeway at Velocity and she fully expected Seven would start actually winning sometime soon.

"I hope you havn't exhausted my partner!" Janeway teased and wondered as she finished speaking if that had sounded as possesive to Kayla as it did to her own ears.

"Just look at her, she isn't even sweating!" Kayla replied and Janeway wasn't suspised. Even after their toughest matches, Seven had only ever looked slightly tired, where Janeway herself could hardly stand.

"Frustrating, isn't it" she sympathised.

"You mind if I watch how the professionals do it?" Kayla was looking forward to watching them play, if Janeway was half as good as Seven indicated.

"Not at all." and Kathryn realised she would actually enjoy sharing the game with Kayla. Noticing that Seven was removing the cord that restricted her movement she turned to speak. "I wouldn't have any objections if you wanted to leave that on."

"Yes you would." Seven stated.

"Oh?" Kathryn was suprised at Seven's comment even though she had been joking with her.

"My abilities are comparible to your own. I challenge you to excel yourself. You enjoy that."

Kathryn knew Seven was right, in more ways than one.

Kayla felt a little conspicuous sitting at the large briefing table. Although this time the faces were familiar, apart from the initial smile in greeting, everyone was straight down to business. Kayla's seat was thankfully between Seven and Neelix both of whom she was more or less comfortable with.

As the meeting began, she caught her first glimpse of the Captain as her other crew members saw her. While everyone had been respectfull at Sandrines, there was still a sense of comraderie. Here, however, the Captain's authority was clear as was the admiration and faith that the crew had for their Captain.

Except Seven. While Kayla knew without doubt that Seven respected and trusted the Captain completely, it was not overly apparent during the meeting. On several occasions, Seven questioned Janeway's opinion and at one stage even interrupted her to suggest an alternative line of thought.

While Kayla had to admit that Seven's suggestions benefitted the meeting and in all honesty the Captain didn't seem suprised at the interruptions, she did note that the other officers seemed bothered by it.

As everyone else seemed to wait for their turn to add to the discussion, Kayla remained silent. When she had information she thought may have related, she committed it to memory having decided she would speak to Seven after the meeting to see if she thought the information relevant.

The crew were discussing the scans they had received regarding the area of space between Voyager's current location and the Nebula. Kayla had included in her report that the system was high in radiation that would cause anomalous sensor readings and it was her opinion that they had interpreted her report incorrectly.

The modifications they were considering would be ineffective and Kayla added that to her list of comments for after the meeting. Lt Torres was part way through informing the Captain of the changes she was proposing when Seven interrupted.

"Your calculations are incorrect, Lt." When all eyes turned to their end of the table Seven continued, "I believe Kayla has something to add."

Kayla sat motionless, wishing the dozen eyes curently focused on her would look elsewhere. At the other end of the table, the Captain waited for to speak. Out of the corner of her newly regenerated eye, Kayla could see the challenging expression on B'Elanna Torres' face. Growing impatient the Captain broke the silence.

"Will one of you please tell me what else you know!"

Kayla locked eyes with the Captain, ignoring the officers on either side of her. She refused to diminish this woman's opinion of her. Standing at her place, Kayla clasped her hand behind her back and addressed the Captain.

"The changes you are considering will only cause the faulty sensor images to reflect and modulate with other readings, compounding the problem. It has been tried. Entries 286 thru 289 in my report will provide details on other failed attempts to navigate the nebula as well as possible areas for investigation." Kayla remained standing as the Captain, Torres and Chakotay each accessed the data padds in front of them.

"I hadn't gotten that far." B'Elanna admitted after a moment. "Flooding the area with Hydrogen would have been my next suggestion." the engineer added as she continued to read.

Having read thru the report already, the Captain was the first to finish the relevant entries.

"You would recommend an ionised pulse before each scan?" Janeway asked.

"I don't fully understand the science behind it, Captain. As you know, I have the information, but not the knowledge." Kayla replied honestly, wishing she had more to add. She was hesitant to suggest a course of action that she did not understand. The information provided by the Borg indicated that a number of smaller vessels had encountered difficulties. Some severe enough to have caused considerable damage and loss of life.

"You mentioned that alternating beween phases was unsuccesfull. Did they use a modulating conversion?" B'Elanna asked, already performing calculations in her mind.

"I am unsure, Lt."

"But you said they used infrasonic waves. At what frequency?"

"I wish I could be of more help, but I don't have the scientific knowledge as yet to understand this." Kayla shrunk inside herself a little at the look B'Elanna directed at her. Obviously they were discussing something that was considered fundamental knowledge.

"But you included an analysis on this in your report." Torres was confused as to how Kayla could have written such a comprehensive report on something she obviously didn't understand.

"Have you never been told something that you didn't fully understand, B'Elanna?" Kayla asked and when she didn't receive a response immediately, she continued. "I have documented everything I could remember regarding this region in the hope that _you_ will understand what I can not."

"You came by this information while you were working on the D'jeri station?" B'Elanna asked.

"That's enough Lt." The Captain interrupted. "Kayla has given us what she can, the rest is up to us." Kayla shot an appreciative glance towards Janeway but the older woman was looking at her officer.

Kayla wondered if perhaps it would not be easier to inform the crew of her history with the Borg. Surely what they would think of her then could be no worse than the mistrust B'Elanna was now showing. Clearly she doubted either Kayla's lack of understanding or the information she had included in her report. It was a logical assumption to make based on the amount of esoteric data in the report. Either Kayla knew more than she was admitting, or someone else had prompted her on what to include in her report.

Kayla began to sink slowly back to her seat, running thru her memories of the Nebula. She had never been thru it herself. The Borg had assimilated two races that had infrequently mined the asteroids in the nebula and information had been retained on both the nebula's resources and the various techniques they had adopted to combat the regions hazards.

In preparation for their own journey to the heart of the nebula, the Borg cube had been modified to emit an ionised pulse. As she had been freed and the Borg cube destroyed before reaching the nebula, Kayla was unsure how the pulse would have been used and if indeed it would have been successful.

She knew that the pulse was designed to be emitted from every drone and that the sheilds had been modified to allow a barrier of the charged particles to form around them. Perhaps...

"Seven of Nine, what would the Collective hope to acheive by ionizing the shields." Kayla turned and spoke softly to Seven hoping her new friend would be better able to draw a conclusion from the actions of the Borg. "If hull temperature was increased by 20 degrees and the external sheilds re-inforced to accept an ion pulse discharged from each drone...?

Ignoring the enquiring looks from the senior officers, the two discussed the scenario until Seven thought she understood the logic behind the Borg's preparations.

The two woman turned from their muted conversation to find bemused stares from along the table. Kayla had the courtesy to blush. Seven simply raised an eyebrow at the assembled staff before proceeding to the computer display at one wall. Entering her specifications, Seven, with a few pointers from Kayla, illustrated how Voyager might adapt to withstand the radiation.

Index | Part One | Part Two | Part Three | Part Four | 


End file.
